


A Story of Titans

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cultural Differences, Double Penetration, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Islands, M/M, Mates, Megalodon, Megalodon!David, Ocean, Partnership, Sign Language, Titan!AU, Titanoboa - Freeform, Titanoboa!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Daniel, a fearsome Titanoboa Titan, is brought to a large island with promises of ruling it- so long as he can defeat the other Titan guarding it. Unfortunately, no one bothered to tell him the other Titan is a Megalodon. You can't fight an ocean dweller on the ocean and expect to be victorious.Thankfully, David is kind and allows Daniel to stick around rather than kill him. With people to worship him and a pushover for a guardian, Daniel's plan is to get rid of David and have the island for his own. But it's tough to keep hate in your heart when everyone around you shows only love.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67





	1. Gods of the Earth

The jungle was dense and nearly suffocating in it’s humidity. Trees both thick and thin clustered together, their branches reaching into the sky, fighting one another for sunlight. They blocked much of it, making the trek that much more difficult. Everything below the canopy was clinging to those trees. They had to be hacked away to progress. Machetes seemed to dull within a few swipes, so they took turns sharpening and cutting, allowing for a slow but steady pace. The heat made them want to shed some clothing, their bodies nearly starved for some air or a cool breeze, but they thought better of it. This was not the best place to allow any skin exposed.

There were a disturbing amount of creatures, and even more disturbing were the number of said creatures that none of them could identify. Snakes and spiders and centipedes were common, but they came in colors and shapes that they’d never seen before. When some kind of giant centipede-scorpion hybrid crawled over Aaron’s shoulder he screamed and immediately fainted. He was lucky that he was well-liked and other soldiers offered to carry him until he woke up, otherwise Gabe would have commanded he be left behind. There was no room for weakness in this army.

They were three days into this trek now and he was starting to think it might be a wild goose chase. He couldn’t say that in front of his soldiers, but the worry was starting to nag at him. The map they’d been given wasn’t accurate. They’d long gone past the location the ruins were meant to be and they’d found none. Worse, they’d run into a massive waterfall that wasn’t on the map and had to waste extra time going around. They could very well be completely lost at this point. If they made it back, he’d kill the man who’d sold it to him.

“Say, didn’t we already pass that weird tree?” Mark nudged him, grinning.

“Fuck you,” Gabe snapped. Stupid-ass too-cheerful second-in-command piece of-

“We should take a break. Let Aaron come around. Get our bearings. Rest our feet.”

“ _Fine_.”

The group collapsed, groaning and sweating and ready to give up and go home but nooooo, the dude in charge was a-

“Aaron, there you are, man! How you feeling?” Tony snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s face.

Aaron groaned. “Is it… on me…?”

“No, it’s gone. We’re taking a break. Need some water?”

His eyes opened a little wider, staring in dazed confusion. Then, they widened and he turned pale. “...Eyes.”

“What?”

“ **Eyes**.”

The group looked up. From the darkness of the thick canopy were two large, glowing eyes. A pointy-toothed smile stretched underneath them. 

Guns up, grouped up, ready to defend. The soldiers were trembling, but Gabe stood tall. “Are you the Snake Titan?” He shouted into the trees.

“Depends who’s asking.” He descended. Blonde hair and glowing blue eyes and a too-wide smile greeted them first. His face was human-like, with just a few subtle characteristics that made it look off; nose too pointed and jaw too sharp and a mouth that could open a little too wide. Not to mention the scales lining his cheekbones. His head was as big as they were. No doubt he could swallow them all whole.

“I am Gabe of Bolderia, head of it’s army, hero of its people-”

“You look like a meal to me.”

“I come to you with an offer! To strike a deal!”

“Oh?” The rest of his body descended. A human torso and arms with a long, viper tail in place of hips and legs. The scales appeared to be a dull purple or blue and many were the size of a human head. There were tarnished gold rings on his fingers and arms. Many sockets held jewels, but many more were empty due to wear and tear. He tilted his head, eyeing Gabe. “Better be good.”

Gabe gestured at his soldiers. “ _Kneel_.” They did so, and so did he. “My people seek to conquer an island. It’s guarded by another Titan. It’s a young Titan, but still too powerful for mortals. Kill it and help us conquer the island and its people, and you will once again be worshipped as a God. Gold, jewels, sacrifices, anything you wish.”

“Hmmm,” he tapped his fingers on the ground in thought, sharp nails penetrating the earth. “I suppose it has become a little boring in this jungle. And I do deserve to be worshiped. Don’t I look marvelous covered in gold? I’d love some new jewelry. You have a deal.”

Gabe suppressed a grin and bowed instead. “I am honored, Titanoboa.”

“I like you, Gabe. _You_ may call me Daniel.”

** \---------- **

The boat was already constructed by the time they arrived in Bolderia. It was the largest one they’d ever built, with stabilizers on each side. Made to carry heavy cargo. Despite all their careful planning though, the cargo was still heavier than expected. Some supplies had to be left behind.

Daniel stretched out on the deck, enjoying the warm sunlight that he so rarely got in the jungle. “Perhaps ocean life is the life for me,” he mused. “The sunlight here is to die for.” The bright light made his scales shimmer in a rainbow of colors.

“Glad you’re enjoying it.” Gabe watched the shore shrink as they left port. Despite some failures in the past, this time he would return to his city victorious. A conqueror. A hero. “The island is very sunny. Plenty of warm beach to spread out on.”

“I’m looking forward to that. Is it large enough for me to live comfortably though? Because your accommodations on this vessel are lacking.”

Gabe clenched his fists but kept himself from saying anything that might get him and his crew killed. “It’s very large.”

“Good. Wake me when we get there.” He closed his eyes and settled into a restful state.

** \---------- **

The journey took a mere five days thanks to a strong wind. As the island came into view, Daniel became more active. He coiled his tail and sat high up, examining the mass of dirt and trees. He could see small structures on it. Houses. People. Perfect. He was eager to be worshipped again, to have these pathetic little humans obeying his every whim, providing him with food and riches and whatever else he desired.

A horn sounded from the island. Deep and rumbling.

“Ready the harpoons!” Gabe shouted, “cannons loaded! Steady on your feet!”

“Why?” Daniel put his hands on the deck so he could lean down, “is the Titan not on the island??”

“No, he’s of the sea!”

“WHAT?!” Daniel slammed his hands down, cracking the deck. “You brought me to a fight in the ocean!?”

“I said it was guarded by-!”

“You didn’t specify! Ocean Titans aren’t known to be at all loyal to humans!”

“ _Fin_!” Someone shouted. Daniel looked into the water to see a massive shark fin break the surface. It circled them, inspecting. A Megalodon. Great.

“You turn this vessel around and take me home!” Daniel snarled. A land-dweller was no good in a fight against an ocean-dweller while they were _in the bloody ocean_!

“You have no command here!” Gabe snapped. “We aren’t going back! Are you a coward or are you a Titan!?”

“It’s not about cowardice! I’m not a **fool**!” Daniel raised his hand to bring it down on Gabe and crush him, but another hand reached up at the same time. They both looked at it in horror. It was as large as Daniel’s with webbed fingers and sharp claws. It grabbed the ship railing and tugged.

The ship lulled hard to the right. The humans slid and caught themselves on the deck railing, but Daniel went overboard. The water was cold. He could see the dark form of the Meg circling, keeping it’s distance but certainly ready to strike. 

This was a losing battle. 

He surfaced and found the ship a distance away, the waves of his fall having propelled it. Damn. 

“FIGHT!” Gabe shouted from the ship. “KILL THE TITAN SO WE CAN TAKE THE ISLAND!”

“I’LL KILL YOU FIRST!” Daniel shrieked. He could move quickly through water and his sights were now set on sinking that fucking ship. If he was going to die, he would take them with him.

Before he reached it though he was pulled under. The surface seemed to run from him as he was dragged deeper into the dark abyss. For a moment he figured this was it, this was how it ended. Then, he was released. It was circling again. He couldn’t see a thing but he could sense it close by. Could feel it brush his tail as though investigating him. At one point he could swear he saw it’s dark eyes right in front of him. He took a swing, but only swiped water. With a hard flick of his tail he went upward, trying to surface. He didn’t have gills and he needed air! But it pulled him again, not so much down as just along, like it was toying with him.

He managed to get his tail around it and squeeze. That finally set things off. It’s claws dug into his tail and he made a strike for it, trying to sink his teeth in. A hand grabbed his neck and kept him at bay. He wished he could _see_! The other Titan was strong. It thrashed it’s way out of his grip and back into the darkness. Daniel could taste his own blood in the water. Before he could try to swim up again there was a hard blow to his stomach. 

Water filled his lungs. Out of reflex he began to thrash, clawing desperately toward the surface. Again, he was grabbed. It dragged him and his fight weakened.

Damn. In all his years he never thought it would end like this.

He was shoved against rock. Land. He dug his nails into it and pulled himself upward. When he broke the surface he hacked water up first before finally getting air. The rock he was against formed a small island off the main one. He hauled himself up, out of the water, and collapsed. With the last of his strength he pulled his tail out of the water and curled up.

The sun was warm. It reflected off the water in beautiful shimmers. In the distance he could see Gabe’s ship retreating.

_Bastards_.

** \---------- **

When he awoke it was dark. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. How weak, to faint due to the enemy. Infuriating.

There was a massive fire a dozen feet from him and rocks lined up between. A barricade to prevent it from spreading. Who had built it? The Meg or the people? And why? He couldn’t dislike the warmth though. When he pulled his tail in more, curling up a little closer to the large flames, he found that something had been put over his wounds too. Large scratches covered by what looked to be sheets. By their smell, they’d been soaking in something.

_Why?_

On the main island he could see bonfires and people dancing. Their singing echoed across the waves. _“Malo Malo ‘Otua! Malo fu’u ‘Otua! Malo Malo ‘Otua! Malo fu’u ‘Otua!”_ A celebration. It confounded him. 

“Are you awake?” 

Daniel didn’t roll over to acknowledge the voice behind him. He knew who it had to be. The Megalodon.

It swam around and popped back up in front of him, it’s face lit by the fire. It had to pull itself up to face him since the rocky shore was a distance out of the water. “You are awake! How are you? Are you hungry?”

Daniel glared at him.

“I can catch you something.”

With a grunt, Daniel rolled over, facing away. His regret was immediate. First because his injury hurt, then because his unwelcome guest just swam around and came back up in front of him again. 

“How are your injuries? I’m really sorry about that, you really scared me.”

“Get away from me.”

“Oh, sorry,” he lowered himself a little, so that his eyes just peered over the edge. “Can I bring you anything?”

With a snarl, Daniel took a swing at him. He ducked and popped right back up. Absolutely **infuriating**.

“Is that a no?” 

“You-” It was then that he noticed his gold bands were missing. Gasping, he sat up and searched his arms and fingers, then touched his neck. All his gold, gone!! “Who stole my jewelry?!” 

“Oh, that was jewelry??? I’m sorry, we thought they were shackles or something! They took them off.”

“You can’t-! How dare-! I am a **Titan** and I won’t be disrespected like this!”

“I’m a Titan too!” He suddenly came up out of the water, holding himself up and leaning too close. “I’ve never met another like me! This is so exciting!!”

Daniel launched himself at him, tackling him into the water. He tried to bite, but again a hand on his throat stopped him. The cold water extinguished the flames of his fury. Regret washed over him as he was pulled under the water. Oops.

_“That’s so rude!”_ The Meg shoved him against the rocks, pinning him there. _“You’re going to be nice or I’ll make you leave!”_

Daniel’s tail wrapped around him and squeezed. 

He didn’t flinch. _“The bottom of the ocean presses harder than your tail. I have gils and you don’t, so I guess we’ll wait right here until you give up.”_

Daniel was furious but he didn’t have a death wish. He let him go, and in return he was released. He quickly scrambled back to the surface and onto the rocky island. The fire warmed his chilled body. He curled up again, trying in vain to suppress his shivering.

“I’m sorry I hurt you again,” came the last voice Daniel wanted to hear at the moment. It was soft and remorseful. “Can you see the people celebrating? We really are happy to have you. I don’t want to send you away. I’ll find you new jewelry if it means so much to you.”

“Don’t you understand I was brought here to slaughter you all?!?” He snarled and leveled a glare at him.

“I figured that, but…” he shrugged and smiled patiently. “Your people left you, and it seemed like they weren’t very good to you anyway, so maybe you can stay here and we can all be friends!”

“Friends!? Humans are below us! Don’t you know what it _means_ to be a **Titan**!?”

“We’re big!” He perked up.

“NO!” 

He sank into the water with a sad little frown.

“We’re _Gods_ and should be _worshipped_!”

“Seems mean.”

“You’re a fool!”

“That’s not nice.”

“I’m not nice!”

“You should be.”

“I don’t have to be!”

“Well, no one _has_ to be, but you _should_ be. It’ll make you happy!”

“Being worshipped makes me happy!”

The Meg tilted his head, eyes sad. “Oh.”

“Haven’t you ever been worshipped?” He leaned closer, trying to get through to his fellow Titan. “Don’t you want to know what it’s like? To have humans obey your every command?”

“No.” His eyes narrowed. “They’re my friends. I protect them and they treat me well.”

“You sound like a dumb child.”

“I’m almost a hundred years old!”

“You _are_ a child then!”

“You’re so mean!”

“We just went through this!”

“You know what??? Stay on this rock until you’re better, then you need to go! I’m not going to let you be mean to me or my people!”

“Fine! I don’t want to be stuck on some pathetic little island anyway!”

“Good! We don’t want you!”

“Good!”

“ _Good_!”

“GOOD!!”

“ **GOOD**!!” He threw his tail up and splashed Daniel in the face, then disappeared. 

Daniel shrieked and thrashed, knocking out the fire and sending wood and rocks into the ocean in a fit of rage. He curled up, now cold, and snarled and hissed and pouted. Stupid Titan! Stupid humans!! He couldn’t wait to be off this disgusting little rock and back to his warm, empty jungle! 

UGH!

** \---------- **

With morning came warmth and, strangely, song.

_“Malo Malo ‘Otua! Malo fu’u ‘Otua! Malo Malo ‘Otua! Malo fu’u ‘Otua!”_

Daniel grimaced and opened his eyes. He rolled over and saw a boat of several women heading toward him. Their clothing was colorful and flowed with their movement. Two were rowing and others were dancing, all singing. They seemed joyful. 

_“Ngata fu’u ‘Otuangata, malo e tu lava! Talitali lelei ki homau motu!”_

The water broke and up rose the Megalodon, too close for comfort. In the daylight it was much easier to tell that his hair was red, his eyes green, and his face freckled. Handsome, but irritating. Daniel hissed and leaned away from him. “Fuck off!”

“No,” the other Titan snapped. “My people are coming to welcome you. I couldn’t talk them out of it. They have something for your wounds. Be nice to them. _**Or else**_.” He bared his teeth. They were huge, sharp, serrated. The kind of teeth that could slice right through flesh and probably take a whole arm off.

“Don’t you threaten me,” Daniel growled.

“My people are more important to me than your hurt feelings. **Be nice.** ”

Ooohhh, he wanted to slap his teeth out of his fucking face. 

The boat bumped the island on it’s lower side. The ladies hurriedly scrambled into the rock, bringing with them large white sheets. They were smiling from ear to ear and still dancing and singing.

_“Ngata fu’u ‘Otuangata, talitali lelei ki homau motu!”_

“Do you speak Tongan?” The Meg asked.

“No.”

“Oh. They said ‘Snake-God, welcome to our island.’”

That put a grin on Daniel’s face. “They think me a God?”

“They call me one too.”

“So they _do_ worship you!”

“They’re nice to me. I don’t ask anything of them.”

“You’re a little fool.”

The Meg glared at him.

The singing stopped and the ladies knelt. They all had black hair and lovely brown skin. Island people for certain. One, the presumed leader, spoke to him, “‘Otuangata! We bring gifts for you! Sheets for your wounds and jewelry to replace what we took! Please accept our humblest apologies, we knew not that the metal meant so much to you!”

Daniel lifted his chin, now feeling more civil. “You are forgiven. Dress my wounds and present my gift.” Ah, it felt good to order humans around...

Hm. The island was big enough to live comfortably on… How long could he stay and get away with commanding them? Maybe he could turn them against the other Titan and drive him away. Then, he’d be ruler of this island and these people! Yes, yes that was brilliant…

Or, maybe not.

His grin fell when they presented him with his ‘jewelry.’ Shells. A bunch of damn shells strung together. The people were disgustingly pleased with themselves as they tied it around his wrist. “This is the jewelry you brought me??” He couldn’t hide his displeasure. “Shells??”

The Meg growled and leaned closer. “Shells are very valuable here. My people gathered the nicest ones they had, some they’ve held onto for many years. Personal collections. _Thank them_.”

“You don’t like them, ‘Otuangata?” The leader asked, looking hurt and perplexed.

Daniel hesitated. Of course he didn’t like them, they were shells! Crap that just washed up on beaches! But those green eyes were looking at him with a burning fury that left a chill down his spine. Could he move fast enough to get a bite in on his neck? Maybe, but that would guarantee he’d be dragged off this rock and either drowned or bitten until dead. No, no, he needed to play this stupid game to get his reward; control of the island.

“They are… very nice…” he managed. “Thank you.” The words made him want to hurl. Thanking a human?? Disgusting! Below him!

The Meg was satisfied and settled back down.

“Oh, we’re so happy to please you!!” She did a little twirl. “Would you like to come back to the mainland to rest there?”

“Nefiti!” The Meg gasped. “I told you not to do that!”

“But this rock is so cold and far! We could look after him better on the warm beach sand!”

Daniel grinned. “Oh, I would _love_ to, Nefiti. _Thank you_.” Knowing of the Meg’s displeasure, the words were almost delicious this time.

A cheer from the ladies. Those who had been dressing his wounds removed them and everyone hurried back into the boat. It left the island and the joyous singing began again.

The Meg was suddenly in his face again, furious. “Don’t you dare hurt my people! Just because that island is bigger doesn’t mean I can’t reach you!”

“There’s no way-” Daniel stopped himself. Composed. “I mean… I’m not going to hurt your people. Why would I, when that would still leave me trapped on a tiny rock with no escape from _you_? They’re safe.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

“And you’ll be nice to them?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No.” He suddenly smiled, shiny and happy, like they hadn’t been at eachothers throats a moment ago. “I’m so happy to hear that!! You’re going to love the island, it’s so nice! And I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends! This is so exciting! Oh, oh, my name is David! What’s yours?”

“Daniel,” he answered with a forced smile. Now he knew the name of his nemesis. That made him easier to take down.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Daniel! Come on, you’re going to love how warm the sand is!” He fell back into the water with a splash, getting Daniel wet.

Daniel growled, the heat of his fury enough to evaporate the cold water. Well, he wished it was, anyway. With a little groan he slipped into the ocean. It wasn’t as bad as he was afraid it would be. It was warmer nearer to the island too. He followed the Me- _David’s_ fin and shadow around sharper rocks and to a crescent beach covered by sparkling sand. He slithered onto it and was instantly warmed. People came hurrying over to greet him as he curled his tail up to get it out of the water. They spoke a mix of Tongan and English.

There was a large village a distance from the beach. It was built from wood and leaves and the structures mingled well with the trees. Admittedly, humans could do some impressive things. Their structures had always impressed Daniel. The island itself was covered in lush foliage. The beach area and beyond were relatively flat, but there was a massive hill some miles away that stretched across most of the large island. Adjacent to the beach was a rocky area with wooden piers. A port for trade ships perhaps?

David hauled himself on shore beside him. “Everyone, meet our new friend, Daniel!” He laid out in the sand, chin resting on his arm. People gathered around him too, touching his nose and cheeks. He was unbothered.

Daniel was absolutely bothered. When they reached for him he yanked his face away and settled a little higher up on his tail. “I don’t like my face touched.”

They still greeted him warmly and stroked his tail. He allowed it. It was their form of worship, he supposed. They welcomed him with open arms to their island; _Motu ʻo e maʻumaʻuluta_. A mouthful.

The women from before soon joined them and dressed his wounds. The singing resumed. A fire was built. Dancing. Cooking. A celebration. 

_“Malo Malo ‘Otua! Malo fu’u ‘Otua! Malo Malo ‘Otua! Malo fu’u ‘Otua!”_

“What are they saying?” He found himself asking David.

“Hm? Oh.” David sat up a little so they were eye-to-eye. “Ah, well, let’s see… ‘Malo’ is a word of thanks and ‘’Otua’ is our word for God, or a very powerful deity. And ‘fu’u’ is… like mighty or strong or powerful. So they’re thanking our mighty God for your arrival, essentially. You’re welcome here! They view us as sort of Demigods, or Gods of the Earth. Isn’t that neat?”

“Mm, very,” Daniel grinned. He shifted a little, making himself more comfortable and spreading out some to catch more sunlight. His scales contracted when he felt David’s large hand brush them. He bit back a snarl.

“Your scales are so beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you hungry? I can catch you something.”

“I suppose some sort of fish? Do they… get large in the ocean?”

“Yeah, real big! You’ve never been in the ocean before?”

“No. I’m from the deep jungle.”

“What’s a jungle?” He tilted his head. His naivety was almost cute, except as a Titan he shouldn’t be cute or naive.

“It’s…” Daniel paused to think on how to describe it in a way he might understand. He gestured to the trees, which were different from the ones he was used to. They were tall, but skinny with leaves only on the top and fruits growing near those. “It’s covered in trees, but the trees are massive. They can get as thick as my head, and taller than you are long. They’re covered in branches and leaves so thick they block out the sun. A thousand different animals live there. Some on the ground, some under the ground, and many in the trees. It’s dark and humid and green.”

David’s eyes were shining. “Woooooww!! That sounds amazing! I wish I could see it!”

A grin quirked Daniel’s lips. “It’s quite a marvelous place… What’s the ocean like? Under all that water.”

“Well… there’s lots of fish! In all different shapes and sizes and colors! Some are so tiny they’re hard to see and some are bigger than my head! And lots of them live in coral reefs. Coral is like… really colorful living rocks. They’re shaped kind of like the trees are… Lots of creatures live in coral reefs. There’s one not far from here so I could show you sometime! But, other than that, it’s mostly kind of empty. Just lots of water. But, the deeper you go the heavier the water gets. There’s some really crazy fish down in the dark. They glow and have big teeth. I’m not a fan of the deep ocean, to be honest…” He shuddered.

“Huh… I think I’d like to see that… The coral reef, anyway.”

“I’ll show you when you’re healed!”

“Good. And, to answer your question, yes, I’m hungry.”

“Oh, I’ll go catch you something! Be right back!” He shoved himself backward until he was submerged enough to swim. Once again, he was in such a hurry that he splashed Daniel. 

Daniel growled low in his throat, irritated. He’d find a way to get rid of David soon. Permanently.

In the meantime though, he needed to rest and let his wounds heal. He wouldn't be taking down another Titan with pre-existing injuries. He needed to play the long game too, build up some trust, get him with his back turned. It was a sneaky tactic he wasn’t fond of, but it was necessary.

He watched the people dance and sing. They offered him fruits and stroked his scales in awe. It was good to be worshipped.

David brought him a big fish that was called an ‘Ocean Sunfish.’ It filled his stomach and he was put in a much better mood. It was funny how hunger could make one so irritable. He suddenly didn’t want to slap the smile off David’s face as badly. 

“Was it good? Should I get another?” David asked, his chin in his palms and his tail swaying back and forth, causing big waves on the shore around him.

“No need for another. It was filling.”

“Good! I’m glad to hear it!”

People approached them. A group of five; four young people and an ancient woman in the center of them. She walked with a cane made of crooked wood and with the help of a stout man holding her arm. Her advanced age left her with a hunched back and wrinkles so thick she might not have been able to see well. Her hair was completely white and up in a messy bun. Her colorful clothing hung off her. 

David brightened and pulled himself further out of the water. “Liliko!! I’ve missed you!! I haven’t seen you in so long!! How are you?? I missed you!!” He was practically scrambling up the beach to get to her, but there was only so far he could get himself out of the water.

A woman on the other side of the old lady had carpets rolled in her arms. When they reached the edge of the sand, she rolled one out. It was long and made of blue and gold threads, but only wide enough for the old woman to walk on. Her entourage walked in the sand. 

At the end of the carpet they rolled another. At the end of that one, David was waiting. He dug his chin into the sand aggressively. His whole body was wiggling like an excited child. Liliko made it to the end of the carpet and reached a hand out. “David. How are you, my dear?” Her voice was soft and slow. Her hand was boney and trembling, but it found his nose and gently stroked.

David leaned into her touch. “I’m fine,” his voice was soft, so that he wasn’t yelling directly at her. “I made a new friend. Did they tell you?”

“Oh, they did, they did…” She slid her hand up to the bridge of his nose and patted. 

David tilted his head, ever so gently pressing their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and they paused a moment, then he lifted his head and looked at Daniel. “Come meet Liliko. She’s the Matriarch of _Motu ʻo e maʻumaʻuluta_.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, but he lifted himself from his coils and joined them. His lower body rested in the sand, while he kept his upper body propped up with elbows and folded arms.

“Daniel, right?” She reached out toward him.

He grimaced. “I don’t like my face touched.”

David growled, looking at him with sharp eyes. “Pressing foreheads is a sign of respect!”

“Now, now,” she said, “it’s alright. You should always respect someone’s space and cultural differences. We don’t make any of the traders meet us in such a way. We won’t ask Daniel to. May I at least have your hand, dearest? I can't see well these days.”

Daniel grumbled, but accommodated. He reached a hand out and bumped her with the back of it. She stumbled a bit, but the man at her side caught her.

An awful snarl sent a shiver down Daniel’s spine. David was propped up on his arms now, eyes black and teeth barred in their full, terrifying glory. Ready for the kill.

Liliko laughed softly and patted Daniel’s hand. “It’s alright, David. I’m sure it was an accident. Calm down, calm down.”

David settled, but his glare was still sharp. Daniel matched it.

Liliko paid them no mind. She stroked Daniel’s hand. “My, you’re just as big as David, aren’t you? Maybe bigger.”

“Much bigger,” Daniel said, narrowing his glare. David narrowed his too.

“I’m told you’re a Snake-God. I see a lot of purple and blue there. Is that your tail?”

Daniel hummed and pulled the end of his tail closer, allowing her to touch. “I’m a Titanoboa.”

“Oh, Titanoboa.” She stroked his tail. “Oh, my, how big you are! Your scales must be the size of my head.”

“And those are the small ones on the end.”

“How magnificent… We have a protector for our ocean, and now we have one for our land. Maybe one day we will have one for our skies too. But just having two is such a wonderful blessing. We are so happy to have you. We hope you can call our humble island home for a long, long time.”

Daniel grinned. “I would be happy to. It’s very comfortable here.” And it would be even more comfortable once he was the only Titan around.

“I’m so happy to hear it… David certainly needs a companion.”

“I do not!” David huffed and flopped onto the sand. He thrashed his tail around and huffed again, kicking up sand.

“David was raised by people… I always thought it would be nice for him to know another Titan. To learn more about what it means to be a Titan… How old are you, Daniel?”

Ugh, Daniel was not interested in taking up that mantle. “I’m pushing 300 now, I think.”

“Oh, marvelous… David could learn so much from you.”

David made a displeased noise.

“Oh, now, don’t pout… I’m sure you two will get along so well soon… We’re so happy to have you, Daniel.” 

“A pleasure meeting you, Liliko.”

“Where are you from?”

“A dense jungle a long way from here.”

“Oh, a jungle…! I’ve seen those in the books we get from traders… I wish I could have stood in one.”

“They’re magnificent.”

She smiled and patted his tail. “I believe it. It was nice meeting you, but I’m a bit tired. I think I need to be going now.”

“Don’t go!” David faced her again, scooting closer. “I’ve missed you. We haven’t played in so long. We haven’t _talked_ in so long…”

“I can’t play anymore these days, dear. And I have nothing much to talk about. I wear out so easily…” she reached out and stroked his nose again. 

He whined softly.

“There there. I’ll try to visit again soon to see how you two are getting along. I’ll bring a chair so I can sit.” She patted his nose one last time. Her entourage carefully helped her back to the village, the carpets being scooped up as they went.

David sighed in a dejected manner and slumped. 

“What’re you so mopey about? She’s just a human. There’s dozens of them on this island.”

“Don’t talk about them like they’re fish. Humans are great. They’re my friends. And Liliko is the only person left who was here before me. She’s my oldest friend.”

Daniel raised a brow. “So, you haven’t been here your whole life?”

“I have.”

“But you said- is she older than you?”

“Yes. She’s almost a hundred and fifteen.”

That was a shock. Daniel hadn’t thought humans could live anywhere close to that long. Sixties at most, and she was almost twice that! “Oh. Well. That’s very impressive for a human.”

“She’s amazing.”

Daniel merely hummed. He returned to his coil to rest.


	2. Actions Speak

It took three days for Daniel’s wounds to heal enough for the ocean’s salt water to no longer burn them. David brought him various fish to eat and the people showed him where to get fresh water from a spring on the island. He’d become a little more tolerant of David… or at least better at just closing his eyes and tuning him out. David was a talker. Daniel was a napper. 

He was roused from a light afternoon nap by a familiar horn. He lifted his head, looking around. “What’s happening??” On the pier was a tower for a lookout. In the lookout, a man was blowing a large… shell?

“A ship’s coming!” David said. “He sounded two short blows, one low and one high, so it’s a friendly ship! Probably one we frequently trade with. One long low blow is trouble, and three short high is unknown and I investigate.” He smiled, pleased with himself.

“I take it you sink trouble ships.”

“No? I just scare them away.”

Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean??”

“You’re disgustingly soft.”

“You’re just a grump. Hey, you wanna see a coral reef?? If your wounds aren’t bothering you.”

“You don’t want to greet the traders?”

“No…” David lowered his head a little, “I scare people, so I try to just keep my distance…”

Daniel let out a bark of laughter. What a child. 

“What’s funny??”

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s go see this reef.” He left his coil and slithered into the ocean. It wasn’t as bad as he remembered, which was nice. Still chilly though. David’s fin was soon beside him, then slightly head, leading him out to sea. On the horizon he could see two ships, both with colorful flags. Some other nation, he presumed. It was a little strange that traders would be interested in this island, but it wasn’t something he cared to think much about.

David fin disappeared. Daniel took a deep breath and dove. When not under duress, he could hold his breath for about an hour and swimming came easy to him, so exploring the deeper waters wasn’t difficult. This water wasn’t especially deep though. Sunlight still reached the bottom, illuminating the colorful life living there.

Daniel was… in awe, actually. The formation itself was incredible, with its colors and its size and its beautiful shapes, but even the creatures living amongst it were a sight to behold.

_“Be careful,”_ David said, _“this entire thing is alive, like a big forest. If you break off any pieces it hurts it and it takes a long time to regrow. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”_

Daniel nodded absent-mindedly. He got as close as he could without touching anything and was especially careful with his long tail. He knew first-hand what it was like to lose homeland to destruction. Humans loooooved chopping up his jungle, hurting the animals that lived there. He ate them when he caught them with their awful machines. He wouldn't be so cruel as to purposefully destroy the homes of other innocent creatures.

And how many wonderful creatures there were! Long ones, short ones, small ones, big ones, skinny ones, fat ones… Some so colorful they were impossible to ignore, and others camouflaged so well they were invisible until they moved. There were squishy-looking ones who could fit into tiny spaces, and spiky ones that doubled in size and turned into funny balloons. Some had stripes, some spots, and some were just a rainbow.

David could name them too. He said he learned from books the traders brought. Clown fish, Surgeonfish, octopus, puffer fish, cuttlefish, and a dozen different eels to name a few. Daniel liked the eels most.

_“These are all really pretty fish, but when you go into the deep parts of the ocean, where the sun doesn’t reach, there’s some really scary ones,”_ he explained while they watched some clown fish tangle themselves among anemone. _“There are fish with long, pointy teeth and empty eyes, and an eel that looks totally normal but when it opens its mouth it’s like-”_ he gestured with his hands, holding them apart, _“just huge! It’s so scary!! I don’t like going down there.”_ He shivered.

They stayed down for a while, exploring and watching the fish go about their lives. It wasn’t until the shadow of ships passed overhead that they looked up. Daniel watched the hulls glide over and was reminded of Gabe. It made him angry. He looked back down at the fish and relaxed again. They were lovely to watch.

But, they’d been down for a while now. A breath of air would be smart. He headed toward the surface, David not far behind.

_“I was wondering when you’d need to breathe! I was starting to worry!”_

Daniel surfaced and took a breath. The ships were already passed and heading to the harbor. No one on board them noticed him.

David surfaced with him, smiling. “Did you like it?”

“It was… very beautiful.” A little grin ticked his lips. “I have to admit, I haven’t seen anything as incredible! There was so much life and the formations were gorgeous. So many colors.”

“Right?? It’s amazing! I _love_ the coral reef!” He looked over at the ship and tilted his head, still smiling. “They’re sailing Falorian flags. I love the Falorian traders! They bring lots of sugar. Have you ever had sugar??”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Oh, you’re going to love it! Oh- I know another thing you’ll love!!”

“I don’t love-”

“My special hole!! Come on, I’ll show you!!” David dove under and swam off, his fin cutting through the water’s surface.

Daniel blinked slowly, taking it in. ‘My special hole.’ He didn’t want to follow. He wanted those words out of his head. Maybe he’d just… go back down to the reef… pretend he never heard them… try to bury the sudden image of David holding his entrance open for all to see. He knew David hadn’t meant it that way -he seemed far too naive for it- but it was still the unfortunate result of poor word choices.

Actually though, now that it was there, did they even have similar anatomy? Human genitals were different than snake, so surely shark was also different? And with that in mind, how did the fish mate?? Intercouse in the ocean seemed so awkward… did they… rest against rocks? Did one swim upright and the other upside down, or did they both swim sidewise? And how did-?

“Hey!” David called, mercifully pulling Daniel from an awful rabbit hole, from rocks closer to shore, “why aren’t you following me?? You have to see this! It’s so colorful!”

Oh, right, right. His ‘special hole.’ For fucks sake. 

With a heavy sigh Daniel slowly turned himself around. He swam over to David, then followed his fin. They circled the island to the back, where the cliffs were too tall for any normal creature to move from sea to land. Only birds could make the trek… before. Daniel eyed it, figuring it wouldn't be difficult for him to summit. He’d try later, just to see. It would be a good way to quickly get out of David’s reach. And his noise.

David dove so Daniel did too. They swam between some large rocks and into a little cavern in the side of the island. This tunneled for a short distance, then ended abruptly. They surface in a hollow under the island. Daniel guessed it was remnants of an old volcano, based on the fact that there was a hole straight above leading to the surface. Light filtered in from it, but not much.

Overall, the cavern was dark. Too dark for humans to see much, but he and David could see fine. There was a big ledge where Daniel could exit the water. The walls were shiny and slick. It was underwhelming. “This is it? A dark hole in the ground?”

David pouted, pulling himself out of the water to his waist. “We just have to wait for the sun to get in the right place! Then it lights up!” He smiled, “you’re going to love it!”

“I told you, I don’t _love_ anything.”

“You have to love _something_.”

“Mmm,” Daniel thought on it for just a moment. “Being worshipped.”

David’s smile fell, expression turning to one of irritation. 

“You asked,” Daniel teased.

“ _Anyway_.” He smiled again, “when the sun comes through it makes all the walls shine! They’re made of really colorful rocks. I chip chunks off and bring them to my people and that’s what we trade with! Other people really really like them!”

“Wait-” Daniel grabbed a rough area of wall, “are you telling me…” he squeezed until a chunk came off. He held it under the weak beam of light trickling in. It was a deep red. Daniel couldn’t believe it. “Your island is full of rubies and you just- what? Give them away for whatever??”

David pursed his lips and tilted his head. “Well, we like them but we need things and the people from far away give us those things in exchange for these pretty rocks. We can’t eat or wear or build with them, so…”

“David,” Daniel leaned down to his level, trying to reason with him. “These are _valuable_. Humans _love_ them. Nations go to war for shiny rocks, okay? This island has an incredibly valuable commodity and I’m a little worried you’re underselling it.”

“I don’t understand?”

“How much stuff do you get for a rock this big?”

“Oh, I don’t know. A few things. The Falorians give us some sugar and clothes for them, usually.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

Daniel looked down at the gem in his hand. These idiots were being taken advantage of, he was sure of it. They had no idea how much this shiny rock was worth. It gave him an idea. A way to put himself in a seat of control. To make them rely on him far more than they did David. Oh, it was brilliant. “Let’s get back to the village. I think your people are being cheated.”

David gasped. He dove and Daniel was quick to follow. They left the cavern and circled back around the island. The ships were tied at the pier and people were leaving them. A meeting between these people and several Tongan people was taking place just off the piers. Trading.

The Titans surfaced near the beach. “Don’t let the ships leave until I tell you to,” Daniel told David.

David nodded, watching him with interest.

Daniel’s arrival was not unnoticed. His people greeted him with smiles, but the Falorians they’d been speaking to either ran off screaming or stood frozen in fear. Daniel offered them a smile filled with teeth. “Where is your captain? I’d like to speak with him.”

The two sailors he was speaking to didn’t move, motionless with horror on their faces.

Daniel’s smile fell. “NOW.”

They finally scrambled away.

“And don’t think about leaving! You won’t make it out of the harbor!”

“What’s going on, ‘Otuangata?” Nefiti asked him. She took steps toward him and put her hand on his tail, as if to comfort. Strange, these people.

Daniel put on a patient smile, playing his best benevolent God. “David was just telling me about your trades. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t being taken advantage of. I know the worth of these,” he showed them the ruby he’d taken from the cavern. “The rock is known as a ‘ruby’ and is incredibly valuable.”

“Ohhh,” she smiled. “Thank you! We love what these people give us, but recently they have been giving us less and less and we were worried perhaps the rocks weren’t worth much. We don’t have a lot to offer, otherwise.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

A man approached them, dressed lavishly, followed by several crew. He had a brave face on, but Daniel could see him trembling. Again, he thought of Gabe. It would be so easy to smash this little man with his fist, but that wouldn't look good. “You requested my presence?” The captain said, his voice wavering.

Daniel grinned, showing off his teeth. “Yeeesss. I am Titanoboa and these are my people now. I look out for them. I heard you were trading rubies for supplies. I’d like to oversee this trade to make sure my people aren’t being taken advantage of. I’m sure you understand.”

“Yes, of course,” he nodded stiffly.

Atamai, a bulky man with a baby face, stepped forward and presented a ruby about the size of his head. Lord, these people really were just giving these things away! Silly creatures.

“Um,” the captain was hesitant. “We can offer two barrels of sugar, sixteen blankets, and twenty rabbit furs.”

“Oh, that’s twice as much as last time! Thank you!” Nefiti said, gesturing for Atamai to give them the ruby.

Daniel pinched it between claws and took it from him. “My my, you really were taking advantage, weren’t you?” He squeezed and the ruby broke into several pieces. He took a small piece between sharp nails and held it toward the captain, “this is what that is worth, right? I know gemstones well. You humans were always tearing up my jungle looking for them!”

“But, but-” the captain hesitated, clearly afraid. “We made a long trip, we need more than that!”

“So do we. Make a better offer and you’ll get more ruby. What else do you have?”

“We have mink furs! Ten of them! And another barrel of sugar! We can add ostrich feathers and…” he looked at his first mate for help.

“Uh… furniture? I mean we have that big mirror we’re just hauling. And we have a load of cinnamon too, and anise, and garlic cloves…”

“Good,” Daniel said. “Go fetch all of that and I’ll give you this.” He picked up a larger piece. Still not as much as Nefitit had originally offered, but a good chunk nonetheless.

The captain nodded and his crew got to work.

His people were dazzled. Daniel looked at the piers to watch them work and he spotted David still on the beach, also dazzled. Yes, a smashing success. 

Barrels rolled out. Furs were counted. More was added. Spices and fabrics and metals, hoping for a bigger ruby. Within an hour there was a horde of items waiting to be moved into huts. New furniture and beautiful clothes were popular first choices. People worked to quickly get things where they needed to go. Foods and spices went to storage.

The traders were given a large ruby and hurried off.

Daniel returned to the warm sand of the beach, head held high by praise of his people. 

David was still in awe too, eyes sparkling. “Wow, you’re amazing!” He shuffled closer to Daniel. “You got us so much, and for half of what they wanted! Wooooww…” he reached out and stroked Daniel’s tail.

Daniel grimaced and tightened his coil to get his tail away. “Don’t touch me. I accept your praise though. I know I’m amazing.” He smirked and crossed his arms. “It’s a good thing I’m around now, isn’t it? You fools would be lost without me.”

David was still smiling. He put his chin in his hands and seemed to melt. “We’re so lucky to have you… We make a good team, right?”

“Team??” Daniel scoffed.

“Yeah! You bargain and I make sure they can’t leave.”

“Mm. Sure.” Let him think it.

“We’re a teeaammm...” David’s eyes were on him, big and shiny and full of adoration. Ick.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“We’re _friends_ now…”

“No, no no-” Daniel attempted to deny it.

“Yes, we’re friends! I love making friends!”

“Ugh.” Daniel settled into his coils. It was time for a nice, long, conversation-avoiding nap.

** \---------- **

The morning brought some commotion. Small boats were taken from the village and delivered into the water. They were wide and flat, made for carrying numerous things without tipping. People climbed in and paddled out to sea. Daniel was beckoned to join. They went out to the reef, where nets were cast and two people dove. David herded fish into the nets, which were then hauled into the boats and sorted. Fish that were too small or a dangerous species were tossed back. The others were put into buckets made of woven wood.

The divers picked up creatures on the bottom. Clams and scallops and crabs, mostly. They communicated with one another via gestures. Not vague movements either, they seemed to be precise and with purpose. Curious. Daniel watched them with interest, resting on the ocean floor a few meters away. He liked the way things moved underwater. Slow and a bit exaggerated. Surreal. The sunlight filtering down gave everything a hazy glow too, which he also liked the look of. Living on an island wouldn't be bad at all. 

One of the divers saw him and waved. Daniel waved back. Ah, these people were so easy.

They returned to the boats and headed to shore. Daniel rose with them and swam leisurely toward the warm beach. 

David surfaced beside him. “Wasn’t that fun?? I love helping them hunt!”

“Fun to watch, I suppose. Are the divers able to communicate? I saw them doing some things with their hands.”

“Oh, that’s Sign! I can teach it to you! Then _we_ could talk underwater!” 

“Ugh,” he grimaced. “I’ll think on it.” Seemed like too much effort. He’d be getting rid of David soon enough anyway.

“Yeah, it might be too tough for you to learn anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” He shot him a dirty look.

David rolled over, swimming on his back. “Well, it uses a lot of facial expression. And all _you_ do,” he pulled the corners of his lips down, “is frown.”

Daniel shoved him underwater and hurried back to the beach. Little _shithead_.

When the boats arrived and carried their catches to the village, the people cheered. A round of singing began, followed soon by some dancing. These people would celebrate anything. Daniel got comfortable on the sand, stretching his tail it’s full length. 

David burst out of the water and draped himself over Daniel’s tail. 

“Get off me!” Daniel yanked his tail away, making David fall.

“Hey!” David propped himself up, “that was mean!”

“You were laying on me!”

“Well where else am I supposed to go?? You’re taking up the whole beach!”

“Stay in the water where you belong!”

“I wanna hang out with yoouuu!” He reached over and poked Daniel’s arm, “I was just playing earlier you know!”

“Stop touching me!” He jerked his arm away and leaned further from him.

“You _should_ smile more though! You’re so handsome when you smile!”

“I don’t care about being handsome! I’m meant to be terrifying!”

“You could be terrifyingly handsome.”

“I could knock your teeth out.”

“They grow back.”

“I’ll keep knocking them out then!”

Laughter interrupted them. Liliko and her entourage were on the beach, heading their way. A burly man carried one of the new chairs, made with oak wood and beautiful red cushions. He put it down and planted it firmly in the sand.

David leaned in to meet her, pressing their foreheads together gently. Daniel again opted not to do this.

Liliko took her seat. “I see you two are getting on like siblings.” Her smile stretched from ear to ear, amused by their antics.

“Ooooh, siblings!” David leaned closer to Daniel, “I’ve never had a sibling!”

“I used to,” Daniel said, then snapped, “ _until I **ate** them!_”

David grimaced and shuffled several feet away from him.

Liliko chuckled. “You two are too much. I can see you’re all stretched out, Daniel. My, I had no idea how large you are!”

“I’m at least twice as large as David,” Daniel said smugly.

David rolled his eyes. “We’re the same size, you’re just longer cuz you’re a snake.”

“It’s _Titanoboa_ , you dumb _fish_.”

“You’re so touchy. Like a baby.”

“A _**baby**_?!”

Liliko was howling with laughter. It helped defuse the situation, mainly because Daniel was the only one who was angry. David smiled brightly, the sun making his eyes sparkle and his cheeks tint pink. 

“I haven’t laughed so hard in years! I think you two are going to be very close friends!”

“Me too! I’m gonna teach Daniel Sign and help him learn Tongan too! Right, Danny?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Daniel fell on his side, laying in the sand, defeated. “I guess.” He almost demanded he not be called ‘Danny’ but David would just ignore it or forget and he just didn’t care anymore.

** \---------- **

The only downside to the island was that as it got late in the day the sun would disappear from the beach, hiding behind the massive volcano instead, taking it’s heath with it. The sand would eventually cool down, staying chilled until the morning sun warmed it again. Daniel vented this complaint to David, not expecting a solution but hoping for a little sympathy..

Instead, David perked up and lifted his chest off the sand, “come to the back then!! You need to explore around _Motu ʻo e maʻumaʻuluta_ more, cuz there’s a little beach back there. I sleep there sometimes. Come on, I’ll show you!”

That was easily the best suggestion David had ever made! Daniel slipped into the water and followed him out of the cove and around jutting rocks. The other side of the island was mostly rocky cliffs. Daniel was reminded of the previous day and David’s ‘special hole.’ He wished he could burn the words out of his memory.

Sure enough though, there was another stretch of beach on the opposite side. It wasn’t as large as the other, but it was still comfortable. Cozy even. The area around it was cliffs, meaning it was very secluded too. Perfect. He curled up on the sand and sighed.

“You like it??” David rested on a little outcropping nearby, head in his arms and a smile on his face.

“I love it. Very comfortable.”

David’s smile turned into a teasing grin. “I thought you ‘didn’t love anything’?”

“Being comfortable isn’t a thing, it’s a state of being.”

“Oh, _technicalities_.” David chuckled and pulled himself out of the water. He sat on the rock, his tail outstretched into the water and swaying back and forth. He stared out across the ocean toward the sunset. “I love being able to watch the sunset and sunrise. It makes the water look so beautiful.”

Daniel hummed. The colors in the clouds and sky reflected on the sea really was quite breath-taking. “I used to have to climb into the treetops to see them. In the mornings the trees would glow and in the evenings they were a deep green. It made for a strong horizon line. It’s sort of hard to see where the ocean ends and the sky begins out here. It’s beautiful.”

A little smile graced David’s lips as he looked over his shoulder at him. “I’ve never got to watch the sunset with anyone before.”

“Me neither.”

“It’s nice.”

“I suppose.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sunset together. Once it finally disappeared and all the world was wrapped in darkness, David slipped back into the water and crossed his arms on the rock, resting his chin. “Goodnight, Danny.” 

“Goodnight, David.” He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

Eh, maybe David wasn’t so bad.


	3. Eye to Eye

“Danny, Danny, wake up!” 

Blue eyes snapped open and met green. The world was dim, suggesting the sun was coming up. It was still early.

“What?” Daniel tried to snap, but it just sounded groggy. He was chilled without the sun and didn’t appreciate being woken up. 

“Let’s go watch the sunrise together!” David rose from the water to lean closer.

“No.”

“It’s warm over there~”

“Uuuuugh,” he sat up, glaring at him. “I really _hate_ you.”

“Well, I really _like_ you! Come on, let’s race to the other side!!”

“Give me a minute, won’t you?? Christ.” 

David settled back in the water, smiling from ear to ear. “Did you sleep well? Do you like it back here?”

“Yes, it’s fine.”

David giggled in delight, “we could sleep together every night!”

“Don’t phrase it that way,” Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. What a naive little fool. He slid into the water and stretched his arms and tail.

“Race me to the other side!!” David was like an excited child, which grated on Daniel’s nerves. It was too early for this.

“Why? You’re going to win.”

“You don’t know that! Come on, please?” 

“You’re too old for this, you know.”

“For what? Having fun?”

“For childish games.”

David laughed, “well, I can’t really help it! I’ve never had someone I could actually spend time with like this, or play with, you know? I’m just happy! It’s lonely being a Titan, isn’t it?”

“Titans don’t get lonely.”

“Well, I do. Come on, race meeee!” He patted Daniel’s arm. “Please? Just this one time!”

Daniel rolled his eyes. In doing so, he noted the cliffs and had an idea. Maybe he _could_ win… “If it will stop your nagging.”

“Yay!” David cheered. “Okay, on ‘go’ we race to be the first one on the beach! Whoever banks first wins!”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay!” David got into position beside Daniel. “Ready… Set… Go!”

David dove and Daniel quickly darted to and scrambled up the side of the cliff. It was a little more precarious than predicted -several chunks crumbled in his hands and fell into the sea- but he managed to summit and found himself in a forest. The trees were similar to the ones he was familiar with, but much smaller. Still taller than him, but they didn’t reach to the heavens and blot out the sun. He hurried through them, staying low to avoid branches and dodging between trunks. He tried to remind himself that this game was childish and silly and he didn’t _need_ to win, but his heart was racing and his nerves were singing and he _wanted_ to beat David to that beach. The look on his face would be priceless!!

The trees thinned and he nearly ran right through the village. Thankfully, most people were still asleep. The few up who saw him looked just as shocked and confused as he was. The structures blended in _really_ well with the trees! He quickly darted around them. The tree line broke and he hit sand. It wasn’t yet warm from the sun. The beach was empty as he hurried to the shore.

Water brushed his scales and he laughed. Victory! Oh, he couldn’t wait to rub this in David’s face!

It took only a few seconds before David’s fin circled the rocks and raced to the shore. He burst out of the water and shook it from his hair. His smile disappeared when he saw Daniel. “You beat me?!” he gasped.

“I did!!” Daniel cackled, “I went over land! Take that, you finned-fuck!”

David was in shock for only a moment before he was laughing too. “That’s so smart!! Go, Danny! You win!!”

Daniel’s joy was zapped from him instantly. “What? Why are you so happy?? You lost!”

“Yeah, but we had fun, right? You’re laughing, so you had fun! If you had fun, then so did I! It doesn’t matter if I won or not!” He was all smiles, eyes alight with excitement.

“But…” he was baffled, so confused and unable to comprehend, “you lost. The point of a race is to win.”

“A race is a game, and the point of a game is to have fun! I had fun!”

“How could you have fun if you lost?? The fun is in the _victory_!”

“Well…” David settled on the sand, propping his chin in his hand, “when you care about someone, their victory is like a victory for you too. I’m happy you won, because it makes _you_ happy, and that makes _me_ happy. That’s friendship.”

Daniel crossed his arms and stared out at the ocean. The sun was coming up, making the water sparkle. It was almost hard to look at, being so bright. He didn’t respond to David’s explanation. He didn’t have a good comeback. He wasn’t even sure if he was angry about it or not. Maybe it felt nice to be liked, not feared. Maybe it felt nice for someone to be genuinely happy for him. Maybe it felt nice to have a friend. 

David rolled over and sat up, watching the sunrise with him. His hands were buried in the sand, propping him up. His tail swayed, making waves. The sunlight looked nice reflecting on his face and body. Water dripped from his hair, landing on cheeks and shoulders. His head was tilted, face one of contemplation. Eventually, he smiled softly and looked at Daniel. “I know that you don’t really like me all that much, and it’s okay. I still consider you a friend, and I hope that you’ll consider me one someday too. Until then though, if you want something to hold over me, I’m actually pretty jealous that you can go across the land. I’ve always wanted to know what grass and trees felt like, and how far you can see from the top of the mountain. You can have that.” 

Another silence fell, in which both just gazed at the sunrise. It was peaceful, comfortable. Fresh air from the sea made Daniel’s lungs feel clear, but his mind was a mess. Lots of thoughts, lots of questions, lots of introspection that he wasn’t fully prepared for.

Friendship. Was it worth it? To share joy with another person, to allow some vulnerabilities, to care for another selflessly? His instincts said no. Bad idea. Avoid. It was dangerous to let one's guard down around others, especially those who could be a threat. It was dumb to get close to anyone and risk pain, whether physical or emotional. It was better to be feared, to rule, to command others. There was no risk of pain that way, no risk of being hurt or exposed.

It was lonely though. Incredibly lonely.

David seemed to have it all figured out. He was fearless with his affection and unabashedly honest. Maybe he wasn’t such a child. Maybe he was just kind and loving and friendly and trustworthy. Maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. 

And, maybe, Daniel wanted his friendship.

But he couldn’t _say_ that.

With a sigh he turned and headed toward the forest. He heard David question him, but didn’t answer. Once sand turned to grass and gave way to trees, he found one smaller than the rest that he felt he could move without much trouble. His hands plunged into dirt, digging around the base.

 _‘This is silly,’_ he thought, but kept digging. Even if it was silly or too much, he doubted David would laugh at him for it. No, that dumb little shark would be delighted, he knew it. He’d smile and his eyes would light up and he’d probably say some too-sweet words and be overly affectionate and… Daniel didn’t hate that as much as he pretended.

Eventually, he was able to pull the tree out. It was heavy in his arms as he carried it to the beach. As expected, David’s eyes lit up and a huge smile graced his pretty face. “You brought me a tree?!”

“And some grass…” Daniel muttered as he sat the tree upright in the sand. There was a mound of dirt around the roots with plenty of grass still attached.

“Woooww…” David laid down on his stomach, gently stroking the grass. “It’s even softer than I thought it would be… I didn’t know there were so many tiny pieces to it!” His hand slid up the trunk carefully, marveling at the rough texture. “I didn’t know bark was like this either! I thought it would be smooth!” He sat up more on his middle so he could put his hands in the branches and brush the leaves. “There’s so many! And they’re soft too! _Wow_!” He pulled a branch down and sniffed. “I love the way it smells! No one told me they had a scent…”

By now the whole village was up and going about their day. Some were watching them, talking and pointing and giggling. Enjoying the interaction, presumably. Daniel thought he would be embarrassed, but… It was hard to feel that way when David was so happy, examining the tree and grass with child-like wonder. Daniel knew the feeling -the coral reef was so wondrous- and like David had explained earlier; friendship was being happy when your friend was happy. 

Daniel decided that he really, really liked friendship.

Once David was finally satisfied with his inspection, Daniel took the tree back to it’s hole and replanted it. Trees were hardy, so he figured it would take root again and be fine. He returned to the beach, greeted by a smile warmer than the sun. It made him feel good inside.

“Thank you for that, Danny… You’re a really great friend…”

“You’re welcome.” He coiled on the sand and got comfortable. “You’re, uh… you’re a great friend too.”

“Thank you!” David scooted a little closer to him. “You’re so sweet.”

“Titans aren’t sweet.”

A giggle. “You know, whenever you tell me what a Titan is or isn’t, I’m just going to assume the opposite is true.”

“I’m going to take a nap.”

“We just woke up! Why don’t I teach you some Sign instead?”

“...Okay.” He sat up, giving David his attention again. Friendship was learning new things about each other, and if he was going to stay on this island it would be good to speak a few of their languages. 

“Oh, goody!” David sat up, the water caressing his hips now. “Okay, let’s see, where to start…” 

David dove into an explanation, which Daniel listened to despite his eyes wandering. He looked at the village, full of people who didn’t fear him, who trusted him to protect them, who showed him adoration in their own way. He looked at the island, it’s lush forest and sandy beach and sparkling ocean all breath-taking and providing him food and water and shelter effortlessly. 

He looked at David. At beautiful eyes, cute freckles, charming smile. At kindness. At friendship. At an equal for the first time ever. 

Motu-whatever was exactly where he wanted to be.

** \---------- **

“You’re doing so well!” David clapped his hands, his face a ray of sunshine.

“Of course I am,” Daniel smiled smugly, “I’m a Titan. Titan’s are very smart, you know. We pick up things quickly.”

“I’ll trust you’re telling the truth with that one.”

“I’ve told the truth every time!”

“Mmmm,” David’s lips thinned, his expression suggesting skepticism.

“Friend or not, I’m still willing to knock your teeth out.”

David laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway, the only thing you need to work on is your face.”

Daniel jerked his hands up to gesture angrily at his face. “This is the only face I have!”

“I meant your expressions! You can’t just frown the whole time! Sign uses facial expressions to indicate emotion.”

“I don’t see why the hand signs aren’t sufficient enough.”

“Because it looks like you’re just speaking in monotone.”

“I already speak in monotone.”

“No, you don’t. Here,” he reached out, “just try-”

Daniel leaned away, “don’t touch my face! I don’t know where your hands have been!”

“You’ve been looking at my hands for three hours!!”

Their argument was cut short when the horn sounded, echoing across the island. One low, one high. A friendly ship. David perked up. “Oh, boy! I get to watch you make deals again! I _like_ watching you.”

Daniel mumbled, “God, you’re creepy.”

“Huh?” David looked at him.

“I said, ‘You people need me.’”

“Oh. Yeah, we do!”

“Come on, let’s hide for now. I don’t want them seeing me yet. Might scare them off.”

They slipped into the water and swam into the rocks, where it was easy to settle and watch the pier from afar. Daniel wrapped his tail around rocks beneath the water and rested against one. David rested on another. 

“How many countries visit Motu?”

“ _Motu ʻo e maʻumaʻuluta_. Island of Harmony.”

“I can’t remember all that.”

David grinned, “so Titan’s aren’t so brilliant then?”

Daniel glared, which only made David laugh. Intimidation didn’t work on him.

“It’s okay, you can call it Motu! I was just teasing you. We have several traders, yes. Falor, Sorona, Osmia, Mastay, and Argonia are the main ones who we know and have relations with. There are others who sometimes just show up after hearing about us. We don’t let Bolderia, Coloru, or any Vallent ships close. They always try to start trouble… Wanting to conquer _Motu ʻo e maʻumaʻuluta_.”

“So that’s how you knew we were trouble…” Daniel replied. He’d come from Bolderia, a country they didn’t get along with. 

“Yeah… I’m glad they brought _you_ though!” He smiled adoringly at him. 

“What do you do when an unwelcome ship comes by?”

“Scare them off. I push or pull on the ship, or turn it around, or circle it. That usually works.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

“It does.”

“But what will you do if it doesn’t? They’ll eventually catch on that you won’t hurt them. You’re going to have to sink someone someday.”

David didn’t reply, staring silently at the ocean instead.

Daniel sighed. “Fine, fine. I’ll sink the ones that won’t back off.”

“We don’t do that here… We don’t hurt others.”

“I meant as a last resort. This is my home now too, and I’m not going to let my people get hurt. If the ship makes it to land and enemies come charging out, I’m going to hurl them right back into the water. If they drown, they drown, that’s not my fault,” he shrugged.

David let out an almost-laugh. “I guess it’s technically not… Can I show you something?”

“Of course.”

David dove and Daniel followed, untangling himself from the rocks. They swam across the cove, under the pier, past rocks, down into dark water. It was colder here. They found the bottom and laying in a thousand pieces was an old warship. It’s wood was rotting away and covered in creatures. Fish swam throughout it’s hull. It’s canons lay half buried in sand, now home to sea life rather than bringing death. The mast was no longer white but still waved as if driven by wind, though now it was the current making it dance. A flag also fluttered in the current. Bolderian.

The ship’s contents were strewn about too. Mostly furniture and equipment, but some clothes were visible. A human skull rested in the seat of an old chair, as if placed there carefully, though it was more likely to have coincidently fallen there after the flesh had been scavenged off.

 _“I sank this thirty years ago,”_ David explained. _“They ignored my warnings and started shooting at Motu. I didn’t mean to sink them, just to hurt them and scare them away. But one hit was too much. It sank and they all went down with it. Even the survivors opted to go down with their ship.”_ He settled on the bottom near the wreckage. Daniel settled beside him. _“We still mourn them. We hold a vigil every year on the anniversary. Lives taken before their time. I know my strength now and I choose not to use it. Not because I’m weak, but because I’m kind. Or, I try to be… I don’t want to hurt my people, and every ship we sink will bring them pain. They’ll mourn for those lives lost. I don’t want that for them, so I don’t sink ships, no matter what…”_ He looked at Daniel. _“I know you’re right and there will come a time when we don’t have a choice. I just… want to stress that it has to be **The Last Resort**. I hope you understand. I hope you’ll still stay.”_

Daniel didn’t hesitate. _‘I’ll stay,’_ he signed. _‘I understand.’_ He didn’t fully, if he was being honest, but empathy was something he was trying to work out. If they felt so strongly about death, and if it would keep him in their favor, then he could avoid it.

David smiled, then signed _‘thank you.’_

Daniel gestured that they surface, which David obliged. They swam up, into warmer and brighter waters, then finally hit air. Daniel took a deep breath. Deeper waters made it tough to hold his breath long… must be the pressure.

“I want to tell you that I really, genuinely appreciate your eagerness to protect our people,” David said. “You’re kinder than you know.”

“I came from a place of violence. It’s what I know best. But, I’m willing to learn your way. I… want to.”

“I’m so happy to hear that! You’re welcome here, you’re _wanted_ here, and you’ll be safe here. We’ll protect each other, okay?”

Daniel smiled softly, “okay.”

David was ecstatic. “We can learn from each other too! I’ll teach you how to be soft, and you can teach me how to be hard!”

A small laugh escaped him. He couldn’t help it. David’s naivety was kind of charming. “Don’t phrase it that way. I think you’re already tougher than you know anyway. It takes strength to choose kindness over violence. You… have my respect, David.” He titled his head forward humbly.

For a moment David was taken aback. Then, his eyes sparkled like the sunrise over the sea. There was an ocean in them, more beautiful than the one they were currently in. A smile that could light up the deepest, darkest waters lit up his face. He leaned in. Their foreheads met. The tips of their noses bumped.

Mutual respect and understanding.

The gesture lingered before it broke. David was gazing at him with some emotion that Daniel couldn't quite place, but he was happy and that’s what mattered. 

“You’re so great, Danny…”

“I know,” he smirked.

“Can we be… best friends?”

Odd thing to request, but of course he’d agree. It wasn’t like he had any other friends, so that made David the best by default. “Sure. Best friends.”

David’s smile widened, his eyes shining, “wow… best friends…”

Daniel let out a soft laugh and nodded toward the pier, “come on. Let’s go check out the traders.”

** \---------- **

The traders left some hours later, load lighter than they intended. The people celebrated, making horrid noises with several new instruments they did not know how to play yet. Daniel gritted his teeth and hurried back to the beach. David was waiting with a smile and attentive eyes and _praise_. Daniel settled in the warm sand, eating up the compliments. Delicious.

The praise eventually turned into silence. It was quiet for a while, until David asked softly, “can I touch your scales…?”

Daniel grimaced briefly, but didn’t see any harm in it. “Sure.”

David brightened. He reached out tentatively and gently put a hand on Daniel’s tail. His fingers ran across smooth scales and in between ridges. “Wow…” he said, “they’re so smooth! I love how they feel!”

“What did you think they’d feel like?”

“Rough, like _my_ tail.”

Daniel looked at David’s white and grey body. It looked smooth. “It’s rough?”

“Yeah. Sharks have rough skin.”

“No way.”

David grinned. He pulled himself up more and sat beside Daniel. “You let me touch yours, so you can touch mine. Here!” He offered his tail. 

Daniel briefly considered smacking him, but what would that accomplish? Instead, he coiled his tail underneath David and lifted him out of the water, bringing him closer. David flailed briefly. Daniel was quick to adjust his grip and cradle him more securely. “Sorry. It’s a habit to just drag things closer. You won’t get hurt being out of the water for long, right?”

“Uh, no,” David shifted a little, until he didn’t feel like he was going to fall over. “I can be out for a while. I think. I haven’t actually been out of the water like this since I was very small.”

“Well, it won’t be long.” Daniel hesitated, then touched David’s tail. It was coarse, almost like bark. He couldn’t believe it! “Why isn’t it smooth?? Wouldn't that create less drag in the water?”

“I’unno,” David shrugged, stroking Daniel’s scales. “Why isn’t yours rough? Wouldn't that make better traction across land?”

“Huh… I don’t know either…”

Another silence settled over them while they innocently explored. David was content with rubbing his fingers over smooth scales and tracing the gaps between them. Daniel touched fins and tested their flexibility. The rough flesh felt so foreign against his palms. 

“What’re you two doing?”

Daniel didn’t really _think_ as much as he just _reacted_. His tail was strong, certainly strong enough to suddenly fling David right back into the ocean. “Nothing,” he said, putting his hands in his lap. Caught in a compromising position. How embarrassing. 

Nefiti chuckled. “You are so funny.”

David burst from the ocean, furious. “Why did you throw me?!” He swam angrily to the shore.

“I didn’t mean to. Sorry,” Daniel shrugged.

The frown didn’t last. A smile replaced it. “That’s okay! It was fun!”

“I see you two are getting along well!” Nefiti said.

“We’re best friends!” David said.

“That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you both!!” 

“Thank you!”

Daniel refrained from rolling his eyes. Weirdos.

In her hands was a large shell; circular and blue. She held it up. “I just came by to see if I could add this to your bracelet, _‘Otuangata._ ”

“Please, call me Daniel.” He looked down at his bracelet. There were something like a dozen shells decorating it, each bound with rope and tied into the main one around his wrist. They were all different colors and shapes and sizes, and each one was beautiful. In all honesty, they were much more interesting to look at than gold and gems. 

He offered his wrist to her. “You can add it. Will you untie the rope when you’re done though?”

Her smile fell, “oh, why? Is it not to your liking?”

“Actually, I love it very much. But, the shells are so fragile. They’ll break staying on my wrist, so I thought I’d hang this up where I sleep, so it’ll be safe.”

“Oh!” She smiled brightly as she tied the shell in. “I’m so happy to hear that! I can’t wait to tell everyone how much you love your gift!”

David draped himself over Daniel’s tail, looking at him with a smile a little too big.

“What?” Daniel snapped at him.

“Nothing. Just enjoying the moment.” 

“You look smug about something.”

“Smug? Not me.”

“Now you just look _more_ smug!”

“I’m just happy you like your shells, that’s all.”

Daniel wrapped his tail around David and threw him into the ocean again. 

** \---------- **

By the evening word had spread and more people showed up to add shells. The bracelet was lengthened, no longer suitable for wearing around the wrist, though perhaps it would look nice as a necklace. Daniel was still set on hanging it up though, where it would be safe and he could view it easily. The added shells brought more colors and variety. Who knew there were so many different creatures who left these behind? David named them all for him. Muscles and scallops and other little things that called the sea their home. Fascinating.

Even Liliko came hobbling out, a strong man on her arm to help her. She brought a large spiral shell “This is a shell of a Nautilus,” she said. “It’s been passed down for several generations. I’d like to add it to your line.”

“I couldn’t accept that,” Daniel replied, “it’s far too precious.”

“That’s exactly why I’d like you to have it. Please? It would make me very happy.”

“Well… I suppose if it makes you happy.”

“Good!” She smiled, offering it to Nefiti to add.

“Awww,” David was laying beside him and nudged his shoulder, “you’re so sweet.”

“Hush,” Daniel nudged him back.

“You two get along well, don’t you? I knew you would.”

David smiled brightly, “we’re best friends!”

“Oh, how wonderful! You two make a fine pair.”

“Thank you!” 

The complement took Daniel by surprise. A pair? As in a couple? The two of them? They’d just become friends that day! Maybe it was just… island language. Maybe it didn’t mean anything. These people were well-meaning, but very odd. 

Seriously though… he and David? A couple? As if.

After everyone was finished adding their shells, the Titans finally went around back to settle down for the night. Daniel carefully hung up his new decor in the little cove he slept in. It was tied around some rocks and secured against the wall so the wind couldn’t knock it off. It was beautiful and he was immediately very fond of it. Who needed gold anyway? Daniel curled up and got comfortable.

They watched the sunset together again. It was peaceful, just the sound of waves washing against the shore. Once it was dark, David settled on the little beach with Daniel, his head bumping his tail. Daniel thought about complaining, but thought about earlier. Best friends seemed to mean a great deal here. David clearly thought highly of him… So, he let him be. It was nice knowing someone he could trust was close by anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying. It makes me happy and drives me to write! 
> 
> Also, consider popping over to my tumber (aasfandoms.tumblr.com) and taking a short Google survey about whether or not this fic should have smut. Thanks!


	4. On Stormy Seas

It was a breezy sort of day with plenty of clouds in the sky. Grey clouds to be exact. Rain. Daniel had always enjoyed a good storm so he was looking forward to it. It would probably make the warm sand cold, but he was willing to trade that. The current weather had him drowsy though. He laid out in the sand, hands behind his head, eyes closed. Living a relaxed island life.

Boats returned to shore with their haul, drawing cheers and celebration. It put a little grin on Daniel’s face. So happy, these people. A few fish and some nice words and they were all smiles. What a simple life. One he hoped to be able to fully enjoy one day.

David burst from the water and threw himself over Daniel’s out-stretched tail. “Hi, Danny! Did you miss me?”

“Sure did,” Daniel answered nonchalantly. Maybe he _had_ missed David, just a little. 

“Aw, I missed you too! It’s going to rain later. Alex said so and they’re always right!”

“Well, it’s not hard to tell…”

“Sometimes the grey clouds blow over. Do you like rain?”

Daniel sighed softly and propped himself up on his elbows, giving David his full attention. “I do, actually. It feels nice on my scales.”

David smiled and ran his hand down Daniel’s tail. “I bet! I have mixed feelings about rain. Well, I guess I like rain, but I don’t like storms. They make the ocean wild and the thunder is so loud…” his smile fell.

“You’re afraid of storms?”

“Yeah… You gonna make fun of me? Tell me Titan’s aren’t supposed to be afraid of anything?”

Daniel’s lips thinned. He shrugged. “Nah. Friends don’t do that, right?”

He smiled again, radiant. “Exactly! You’re really catching on to how friendship works!”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve been given a choice.”

“Nope!”

Daniel couldn’t help a small laugh. He liked when David acted rascally. It was charming, in a way. He pulled his tail in and let part of it drape over David. Touches weren’t unusual between them anymore so neither thought much of it. 

Well, David probably didn’t think much of it. Daniel had been thinking a lot about it. About being a _pair_. Did Liliko mean it romantically or just in a friendly manner? He hadn’t got up the guts to ask, fearing embarrassment. Even if he’d settled more, he still wanted these people to think of him as a God, and Gods didn’t ask silly questions.

But, that left him in a bit of a pickle. Because he did feel _something_ for David… His beauty and his smile and his laugh had Daniel entranced. He could see himself getting _cozy_ with him, for sure. Unfortunately, David’s incredibly friendly disposition left it impossible to tell if he liked Daniel as a friend only, or if he was interested in more. Who would have thought someone so open and naive would be so impossible to read?? 

Well, it wasn’t like he was in a hurry anyway. He was still thinking it over, and they’d have hundreds of years together to figure things out.

They chatted about weather, and how it affected tides and fishing, then moved on to some kind of sea turtle migration happening soon, which led to a discussion about an upcoming Festival, which eventually led to an explanation on which nations the islanders liked most. That riveting discussion (which was mostly gossip, which Daniel was eating up) was interrupted by three short, high-pitched sounds from the horn. Both perked up, looking out over the horizon. One ship was visible, a blue and gold flag flying above a white one. “We don’t know them,” David said.

“So you’re going to go investigate?”

“Yup,” he reluctantly untangled himself from Daniel’s tail.

“Could I occompany?”

“Of course!”

They slipped into the ocean together, destination set. Under the water it was impossible to see the ship, but David seemed to know exactly where he was headed so Daniel followed. They found it within moments. It was rocking heavily on the high waves and it’s hull looked worn, as if it had been out a long time.

David circled it, but didn’t break the surface. _“I try to stay where they can’t see me and just look. If cannons are out I turn them away, but this one is sailing a white flag so I think they’re peaceful…”_ They followed the ship in, staying slightly behind it, where they were less likely to be noticed. _“I’ll let them go to shore and just keep an eye on them for now. Most ships aren’t here to start trouble.”_

Daniel tapped his shoulder to get his attention. _‘We go to pier, listen crew leave ship,’_ he signed.

David brightened, _“that’s a great idea! Let’s go!”_

They dove deeper and hurried toward shore. Beneath the water the rocks were thicker, making it a little bit harder to navigate them to the pier, but once they made it they settled on the seafloor to wait until the ship docked.

 _‘What you do crew brings trouble,’_ Daniel signed.

 _“Hm? I didn’t understand,”_ David grinned.

Daniel let out air through his nose, causing bubbles to rush to the surface. He put on a questioning expression. _‘What you do if crew brings trouble?’_

_“Oh! You’re asking a question!”_

_‘I hate you.’_

_“Well, once they make it to the island they’re made aware that if they misbehave a Titan will smash their boat to bits. I mean, I won’t, but the threat works. I just swim around the bay, letting them watch my fin.”_

_‘Why not show yourself and tell them yourself?’_

_“Because I scare them. I don’t like scaring people- Wipe that frown off your face! We’re friends; you’re not allowed to judge me!”_

_‘I judge.’_

_“Well stop!”_

_‘No.’_

David’s little pout turned into a smile when he laughed. _“I don’t actually mind. I know you still like me.”_

Daniel crossed his arms, but grinned. Yeah, he did like David. Even if he was soft for a Titan, he was still capable.

The ship came into view and they watched it dock. The waters were getting choppy, making it a little unsafe, but it was clear they wanted off the ship and onto the island. Daniel gestured toward the surface. They both ascended until their heads popped out of the water. Above them, the wood creaked as people walked over it. Chatter could be heard. Bits of conversation.

“Oh my God, land! I’ll never leave you again, baby!!” - “I hope they have fruit because I’m going to eat it until I puke.” 

“What if they’re cannibals?” - “Well they ain’t gonna eat your nasty ass so don’t you worry.” - “They’d have to fatten us all up first too.” - “Eh, I could make friends wit ‘em by then.”

“Haha, look out, ladies, Antonio has arrived!” - “Yeah, girls, you better run. He fucking stinks.” - “FUCK YOU!”

“Should we have stopped here? They’re never going to leave.” - “We couldn’t weather a storm in our current condition. I’d rather lose some crew to a gorgeous island than all of them to the sea.”

“First thing I’m gonna do? Bath. Second thing? Eat ‘til I can’t move. Then you gotta roll my ass into the grass so I can just lay there ‘til I can move on my own again.”

“I bet these people are beautiful. Islanders are always beautiful. I think it’s the tan.” - “I would love to look at some beautiful people for a while. I’m sick of looking at all these ugly fucks.” - “You’re one to talk.” - “Heeey!”

The overall vibe seemed cheerful and happy to be on land after too long at sea. Likely not a threat, thank goodness.

David was all smiles, whispering, “aw, they think our people are beautiful!”

“Well, aren’t we?”

“‘We?’”

“All of us, yes. Me, you, our people.”

“Aw, you think I’m beautiful??” 

Daniel’s face heated up. No, that wasn’t what he said! But also, yes, it was what he said. And it was what he thought. Especially right now, with the dim sunlight barely touching them except in beams through wood gaps, and the reflection in the water casting a soft glow. Yes, David looked beautiful. But he wasn’t supposed to say it out loud! _Damnit!_ “Well,” he said, scrambling to save himself, “you’re a Titan. Titans are always beautiful.” 

David giggled, sending a thrill through Daniel. “You’re a bad liar! It’s okay though, I think _you’re_ beautiful too!” 

Daniel’s heart jumped. Did that mean… David might be interested too? Well, Daniel was still on the fence about his feelings, but… didn’t it seem _right_ for them to be together? They were both Titans, afterall, and they got along well, and obviously there was a physical attraction, so...

Daniel leaned in, eyes lowering, hoping David might catch his hint. _‘Kiss me’_ he thought, trying to will it into existence, to seal the deal. Might as well get this relationship started, right? They could figure out _feelings_ later.

David quickly leaned in, making Daniel’s breath catch in his throat.

Their foreheads pressed together, noses bumping.

Fuck.

“You’re so great, Danny,” David said, still smiling from ear to ear. “Come on, let’s go explore around the island while the travelers are here. We don’t want to scare them.”

Daniel was in a stupor for a moment, wondering how David could have possibly misinterpreted- forget it. His mood ticked over into anger. Seriously?? They had to hide from these people?? “Who cares about- _**I**_ don’t care about scaring them!” Daniel hissed as quietly as he could.

“They’re weary and aren’t going to cause any trouble. We’d just be adding stress if we go bother them.”

“How fucking long are we expected to-?!”

“Hey,” David put his finger on Daniel’s lips. “Watch your language.”

Daniel was _fuming_. 

David smiled. “It won’t be bad. We’ll hang out on other parts of the island, out of view. Just the two of us. It’ll be fun.”

Daniel’s hunched shoulders eased. Okay, maybe that _would_ be nice… Just the two of them… “Well… I guess.”

“That’s the spirit!”

** \---------- **

“Hehe… hehehe… heheuhuhehehuh…” 

The laugher was equally nervous as it was giddy. A strange sound, but Daniel found himself amused by it. He tried to repress a smirk, but it didn’t work. “Having fun?”

“Hehe I’m so high up eheheheehe…” David was clinging to the rock he was perched on, staring right down at the water. He reached toward it. “Haha I can’t even… I can’t even reach… ehehehe…”

“You sound nervous.”

David replied with more laughter. It was endearing, actually. They weren’t that far out of the water, just perched atop one of the smaller rock-islands, but it wasn’t one David would normally be able to get onto. Daniel had climbed on then hauled him up. Now he was clinging to it like he might fly off and was just… laughing. Scared of heights, maybe.

“Would you like me to help you down?”

“No, no, I’m having fun…”

“Are you sure? Do you want to maybe sit up?”

“No.”

“You can’t even see the horizon. You're just staring down at the water.”

David turned his head, looking up at him. “You have to hold onto me if I sit up. I feel like I’m going to fall off.”

“You’d just be falling into the water…”

“Do you want me to sit up or not??”

“Fine.” He had to admit to himself that he liked the idea. He grabbed David’s sides and lifted him upright. Immediately, David was clinging to him instead. Nice. He wrapped his arms around him and patted his back, “there, see? Perfectly safe. I’m not going to drop you.”

David looked around. The nervous laughter resumed, though it did seem a little more toward giddy this time. “Wow… It’s beautiful! Hehehe…” He relaxed, looking all around and taking in the horizon.

Daniel sat patiently, letting him look as long as he liked. He didn’t mind it anyway. It felt nice to hold someone like this. Someone his size. He’d never experienced it before. This moment held firsts for them both. When David relaxed into him more he couldn’t help a small smile. He hugged him a little tighter, took in his scent. As expected, he smelled like the ocean.

“This is so nice…” David said softly. He’d settled on staring forward into the distance.

“Yeah, it is.” Very nice. He could sit like this forever.

“Thank you for bringing me up here.”

“You’re welcome.”

David’s head ended up on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel’s heartbeat quickened, surely loud enough to hear. Neither mentioned it. 

** \------ **

The evening brought flashes of lightning, thunder right behind. Daniel could see why David didn’t like storms out here. It made the water rough, and the wind blowing off it pelted him with salt water. The shoreline wasn’t safe due to the waves and the only solace from the awful weather was under the water. It was muted and calmer there, but there was still a tugging current. Daniel couldn’t exactly sleep on the ocean floor anyway though.

“Come on. I sometimes spend these nights in the cavern.” David took his hand to help guide him due to the low-visibility. They dove under and made their way through the tunnel and into the cavern. Rain came down the hole up top, but the waves inside were much calmer. It was warmer too.

Daniel crawled onto the embankment and curled up. “Thank you. I was afraid I might have to sleep on the island. I didn’t want to leave you all alone though.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet-!”

_**BOOM** _

David yelped and jumped, then cowered. “I hate storms…”

Daniel saw his chance. “You can sleep with me, if you want. There’s room.” The offer seemed to be out of kindness, but maybe he was doing it for more selfish reasons. Like recreating that wonderful feeling earlier. Holding someone. He liked it. He liked David. He wanted David to like him too. He just wasn’t sure how to go about making that happen, but holding him and comforting him during a storm seemed like an _excellent_ start. It was almost devious.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You can lay on my chest and keep some of your tail in the water.” 

David smiled and lifted himself up. The end of Daniel’s tail wrapped around his middle and pulled him in. It kept a loose grip on him as David settled atop the coils, resting on Daniel’s chest. The lower half of his tail was able to stay in the water. Daniel’s arms circled his torso. David’s head came to rest on his shoulder again. 

“Comfortable?” Daniel asked. He considered resisting the urge to stroke David’s hair, but fuck it. He was trying to woo him, wasn’t he? He ran his fingers gently through red locks.

“ _Very…_ ” David sighed. He relaxed fully, closing his eyes. “I’ve never felt safer than I feel right now…”

Daniel’s heart jumped. “Good…” The words made him feel good. Being with _David_ made him feel good. 

Fuck. Maybe he _did_ have real, strong feelings for him.

There was another boom of thunder, but David barely jolted. In a few minutes he was asleep, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts.

** \---------- **

By morning the rain had gone. Sunlight reflected into the cavern, casting a hazy glow. The Titans were still cuddled together, unmoved the entire night. Daniel had managed to get some very restful sleep. Now, though, he was very much awake and very much aware of David. Of his breathing and his warmth and his touch. He was awake too, but neither had moved or said anything. 

Until, finally, David did. He let out a sigh and nuzzled Daniel’s shoulder. “This is so nice…”

“It certainly is,” Daniel replied.

“I’m so happy to have a best friend…”

“Me too.”

David giggled. He opened his mouth to say something else-

A horn. Loud and frantic. It echoed in the cavern.

David was gone immediately, leaving Daniel confused. It took about two seconds before it clicked for him. The people were in trouble. “Fuck!” He dove into the water and hurried out. Once he surfaced, he tore his way up the cliffs to cross the land, figuring it would be faster. If the threat was on the sea then David would take care of it, but if it was in the village then Daniel needed to get there ASAP. 

There was smoke in the distance. When he got to the village, one hut was scorched. Thankfully, the rain from the previous night left everything damp and barely flammable. There was a large wooden water trough in the center of the village with buckets beside it, for fire control, and two people were holding empty buckets. They’d put it out.

That wasn’t the only thing though. Several huts were damaged, goods were smashed on the ground, and clothing was strewn in the streets. A disaster area. 

“What happened!?”

A young lady, Bree, pointed at someone. _“Naʻa nau maumauʻi e ngaahi meʻa pea fakatupu moveuveu ʻi ha ʻuhinga! Pea na fokotuʻu leva homau fale ʻi he vela!”_

Daniel’s Tongan was still rusty, but he understood. He narrowed his eyes on the suspect. One of the travelers from the previous day. In fact, there was a group of them, and they were all frozen, gazing up at him in horror. They hadn’t believed the people, it seemed, about being protected by Titans. Daniel looked over them, fury mounting. “Why did you tear through the village and set our grain hut on fire?!”

Terrified silence.

Daniel snarled and slammed his fist on the ground, making it tremble, “I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!”

More people were gathering. Liliko was drawn from her home, which pissed Daniel off because she should _not_ have been disturbed and subjected to this kind of stress!! And the foreigners captain finally showed his ugly mug too. He looked disheveled. They all did. Weren’t they used to getting up early? Or had they gotten drunk? Either way, Daniel was displeased.

“ _You_ ,” Daniel pointed to him, leaning closer, “what sort of captain lets his crew run amuck like this? What do you have to say?!”

Again, terrified silence. His mouth bobbed but no noise came out. 

Bree, bless her, gently tapped Daniel’s tail. When he looked at her, she leaned closer and whispered, _“Naʻa nau fakakaukau ko e meʻa fakaoli ke fakamafanaʻi ʻemau meʻakai. Naʻa ku fanongo ki heʻena kata.”_

“Oh?” He turned back to the captain, eyes burning with barely-contained fury. “They thought it would be _funny_ to ransac our home. Do you know what _**I**_ think would be funny? _**I**_ think it would be funny to grab your **tiny little body** and _squeeze_ it until your head pops off. Do _**you**_ think that would be funny?”

The captain shook his head.

“No? What a shame. Luckily for you, my people are very kind. If I had my way, I would have smashed you into a bloody little puddle for tearing up our home. Here’s what I’m going to offer instead,” he planted his hands firmly on the ground and leaned down close to the captain, making him cower. In a low voice he said, “you and your crew are going to leave, right now, right this second, and never come back. Or, I will grab each and every one of you. And I will hurl you. So hard. So far. That you will starve to death long before your body hits the water. Am. I. Clear.”

Finally, an answer. He opened his mouth and a mousy whisper, “we-we’ll go.”

“ _ **Good**_.”

They hurried out with only the clothes they were wearing and any personal belonging they were carrying. Daniel refused to allow them to grab anything else they’d brought. Many left without shirts, a couple without pants on. He didn’t care. They’d overstayed their welcome. Daniel watched with a glare and crossed arms as they boarded their ship. He caught sight of the flag. “Did they say where they’re from?”

“Bealand,” Nefiti answered. He looked down and saw her approaching.

“They aren’t welcome back.”

“I think that’s a bit much.”

“Why?” He looked down at her. “We welcomed them here for respite and they brought only chaos! Look what they’ve done to the village!” 

“You were far too harsh with them. Not all of them were doing that. Many were kind and thankful. We shouldn’t judge a whole country by the actions of a few.”

“Harsh-!? Well, let’s just let Bolderia come visit then!”

“They brought you. Was it not a gift of peace?”

“Wh- NO!” Daniel could have laughed if he weren’t horrified. Were these people really so naive?? “They brought me here to kill David and take over! I was a gift of destruction, you _fools_!”

Gasps. Wide eyes. Fear. Confusion. Oops.

Daniel’s rage left him. He’d screwed up, he could tell by the look in Nefiti’s frightened eyes. “I didn’t mean-”

“He isn’t like that anymore!” David called from the beach. He looked scared too, but perhaps for different reasons. “He’s chosen kindness. He wants to protect us.”

“David,” Liliko spoke up, finally. “Did you know?”

David hesitated, “...yes. I knew.”

“You put us in danger…”

“I had control of the situation. I chose to show him kindness. Welcoming strangers here always puts us in danger, and Daniel just saved you from it! Me seeing the best in him was no different than any of you seeing the best in those travelers. He’s my best friend. I trust him. I think he made the right decision. I don’t think it was too harsh. Now they know they can’t push us around and they’ll never try it again.” 

Daniel was touched. He had no idea David thought so highly of him, or trusted him so much… He was thankful for it though. So thankful.

Murmuring in the village. They weren’t convinced. Liliko called Nefiti over and she and a few others disappeared into her hut.

It was probably best he go. Hopefully, things would settle. He left the village and slipped into the sea with David. “Did I screw up?” He asked as they swam out, no longer finding the shore quite as welcoming.

“No,” David stopped a distance out and turned to him. “They’ll get over it eventually. They don’t have a choice.” Before Daniel could ask what he meant, David’s arms were around him, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy to have _you_ for a best friend,” David said. “I won’t make you leave, ever. And I won’t let them. _Please_ stay.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around him, melting into the embrace. “Of course I’ll stay. I want to protect you and them. I know I was harsh. It’s hard to break old habits.”

“I know. You’re doing your best and I’m so proud of you. I’m proud of you for not hurting any of them. I know you wanted to. You’re so strong.” He released him so they could look at one another. He was smiling, soft and sincere and beautiful.

A smile touched Daniel’s face too. “I’m proud of you too. I know standing up to your- _our_ people to defend me wasn’t easy. You’re so kind. You’re so strong.”

David sighed, shaky, and put his hands against his chest. “Thank you. It _was_ hard. But I’d do it again for you.”

“I’d do anything for you.” He found himself unconsciously leaning forward, trying again for a kiss. Surely, by now, it had clicked for David. They were good together. They belonged together.

But again, David met him with forehead and nose. It was comforting, but not what he’d wanted. 

Strangely, when they parted David immediately hugged him again. Daniel’s arms were around him instantly.

“I can’t wait for the Festival…” David whispered, sounding almost… dreamy. Strange thing to say, but Daniel couldn’t care much at the moment. It felt so good to hold and be held. To be with David like this. He liked it. Maybe he even… loved it.

David nuzzled his shoulder.

Yeah, he loved it.

** \---------- **

They spent the day together. Just the two of them. Like the previous. Daniel liked these days best, he decided. They explored the reef more, then the ship. David hadn’t looked at it much since sinking it, but they scoured the wreckage to see what was left. David was hesitant to disturb the grave, but Daniel convinced him it was just to look, and it was. The ship didn’t have much in the way of luxuries, just ammo and guns and the like. A true warship, clearly only meant for destruction. 

There were also a lot of skeletons in the wreckage. Daniel didn’t feel anything for them, but he offered David comfort anyway. Poor, sweet David.

By the evening they wandered back to the shore to see if anything had changed. The village seemed normal, so they just hung out in the waves. The stars were starting to show on the horizon. They were so beautiful out here. 

“Daniel,” Liliko’s voice drew their attention. They turned around to find here standing in the grass, Nefiti beside her. “We made a decision about some things earlier. We wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m listening,” Daniel moved closer, lowering himself to her level to try and be less intimidating. He wanted them to like him. He wanted to stay. David moved closer to him, silently showing his support.

The girls looked at each other. Liliko spoke. “We know the world is big. There are a lot of people in it. Not all of them are kind. Some want to take advantage of kindness. Maybe those people would have taken advantage of us, if not now then perhaps they would have come back with more ships later. The way you spoke to them I doubt we’ll ever see them again. You did protect us, even if we found it harsh. We need someone who is willing to be harsh, who is willing to do harm when it’s absolutely necessary, to protect us. We need you, and we want you here.”

“You do? Really?” Daniel couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice.

Nefitit bowed. “I apologize for speaking critically of you. Please stay with us, Daniel.”

“You’re forgiven. I’m _more_ than happy to stay. Thank you for letting me.” He leaned in, offering his respect.

The ladies smiled. Nefiti met him first, pressing their foreheads together briefly. Liliko met him next, touching foreheads and patting his nose. “You’re very sweet, Daniel. We’re so happy to have you.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at them.

David nuzzled his shoulder, “I’m so happy we worked everything out.”

“Oh, David, I wanted to speak to you too,” Liliko said. “I was very shocked earlier when you spoke up for Daniel. You’ve never argued with me before.” She smiled. “I’m proud of you for sticking up for Daniel and doing what was right. You’re becoming such a strong young man.”

“Thank you, Liliko. It makes me so happy to hear you say that. Daniel has taught me so much about inner strength. He’s the _best_.” 

Daniel put his hand over one of David’s, “you’ve taught me just as much. I was a real tyrant before you _nagged_ me into being nice.”

David laughed and Daniel melted. Yeah, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated!!! Also, consider stopping by my tumblr (aasfandoms.tumblr.com) and taking a short survey on what kind of smut you'd like to see. Thank you!


	5. Festival of Travelers

The ocean was magnificent. Daniel fell hard in love with it and spent a lot of time beneath the waves, mostly by the reef. He liked watching the fish, liked their colors and movement and personality. His favorite though were probably the large sea turtles that were coming back from migration. How did these clunky tanks move so effortlessly in the water? How did they manage elegant movements while carrying their home on their back?? Fascinating. He liked laying on the ocean floor and watching them swim above, their silhouettes dark against the bright sunlight filtering down.

David’s face obstructed his vision. He didn’t mind at all. _“Hi, Danny! Having fun?”_

Daniel nodded, smiling softly.

_“Good! They’re starting to set up for the festival. You wanna come watch? I bet they’d let you help too!”_

Daniel pushed up from the bottom and swam toward the surface, David circling him eagerly. They surfaced, where David bumped shoulders with him. It made his heart jump and his body feel warm.

They went to shore together, where the entire island was working and singing their own tunes. They hung colorful banners and hand-crafted flowers on their homes and fencing. Colorful sands they’d made throughout the year were poured on the beach, skilled hands creating massive images of sea turtles and fish. David helped with this, having a good vantage point, while Daniel was led to the village and shown how to hang banners and flags and where to place painted wooden statues. There were tiny, colorful glass lanterns on strings hung up on overhangs, their candles to be lit after dark. He was eager to see them glow.

The Festival of Travelers had started as two different celebrations, eventually combined into one. A celebration of the migratory sea turtles returning, which took place once the first turtle arrived, and a month later a celebration of unity that was meant to bring families, couples, and the village as a whole closer together. Once trading had started, the two were combined and made into one festival that welcomed all travelers and encouraged the unity of all living creatures. Fun! 

There were several ships in the port; three from Mastay and two from Osmia. These nations always showed up for the festival, bringing plenty of alcohol and fireworks with them. The Mastayan people were weary of Daniel, but the Osmians came at him with aggressive friendliness and lots of questions. Daniel decided he liked them.

“Daniel! Look what I made!” David called from the sea.

Daniel finished placing a banner -it was a gradient of blue with green turtles on it made by Maurie- and lifted himself high. From his spot he could see the beach, where David was still sand-painting with a few others. There were lots of turtles and several fish and an artistic rendering of the sun and ocean. Also along the sand was a long, thick, wavy, colorful line. At the end was a torso and- oh! It was him!

“I made you!! Do you like it??”

“It looks great! You’re going to add you, too, right?”

“Oh,” David looked down briefly, then smiled brightly at him, “yeah, I guess I should! I’ll put me next to you. Best friends!”

“Can’t wait to see it!” Yes, best friends. _Just_ best friends. It wasn’t like he thought about what it would be like to be more than that. No, no, couldn’t ask for that. Already he’d been given so much…

It was strange to think about how far he’d come in such a short time. Going from eager to take over and rule these people, to loving living with them and David. Hadn’t he been full of anger and bloodlust at one point? Where had it gone? Maybe unyielding kindness just changed people that easily. That was fine. He didn’t miss the way he was. This life was much better than the one he thought he’d wanted before.

He had his heart set on a little more though. With David. So far, his advances had gone over David’s head, but he’d get there eventually. A lot of things about him had changed, but he was still very, very patient.

He settled back down and picked up a large banner to hang over Laouru’s roof. It had lots of fancy tassels. He laid it atop the roof carefully, then tied it’s end to a chunk of wood sticking up in the center. Perfect.

“Thank you!!” Laouru said, “it would have taken ages to do that myself!”

“You’re welcome.”

Next on the agenda was to help Nick and Hako with some flags, but he spotted a small group at Liliko’s home. She came hobbling out. Of _course_ he had to go see her first. “Daniel!” She greeted him happily. He lowered himself to her level, allowing her to press their foreheads together. “So good to _actually_ see you! My, you’re even more handsome than I was told! And look how colorful your tail is!”

It took only a moment to see that she was wearing something on her face, over her eyes. Glasses? “Well, thank you! Where did you get those?”

“Some Osmian ladies brought them over for me! Oh, I can see so well now!” They were round and thick with wire frames and made her grey eyes look big. 

“I’m so happy for you! Are they comfortable?”

“Oh certainly! I can’t wait for the festivities tonight. I haven’t been able to see them clearly in decades. You’re going to love it!”

“I can’t wait either! I’ve been decorating up here and David’s been working with the sand.”

“I was just about to go see him and show him my glasses. Won’t you be a dear and escort me…?”

Daniel grinned, “you want me to carry you again, huh?”

“Well,” she was grinning too, “it _is_ nice not having to walk.”

“I can’t argue that.” He cupped his hands and allowed her to settle comfortably on them. Precious cargo. He went through the village and headed for the sand. It was already well-decorated. There was a clear path from the grass to the sea, lined with a border decorated with half-circles. Two people on either side were finishing it up when they saw Daniel approaching. They informed him, enthusiastically, that they’d made it just for him. How kind! 

“Oh, it’s so beautiful,” Liliko said, carefully looking at all the art. “I remember when I was a little girl I used to love helping with the sand. Dolphins were my favorite to make, and I was darn good at them!” 

“Dolphins?”

“Oh, you’ll love them. They should start showing up soon. They migrate like the turtles. They’re like friendly little sharks.”

“Ah, like David.” He’d probably found his new favorite animal then.

She laughed. “Yes, just like David!”

Daniel’s scales brushed wet sand. He followed the coast line over to David, who was working away on a self-portrait. “Davey, look who I brought.”

David looked up, then smiled like the first rays of sunlight in the morning. “Liliko!” 

They met in the water, both up to their chest, but she was plenty dry. She and David touched foreheads, then she happily showed off her new accessory. “I can see so clearly now! You’re just as handsome as I remember!” She reached out and gently pinched his cheek.

“Aw, thank you! I’m so happy for you!”

“It’s so wonderful. I haven’t been able to see the sand art like this- well ever like _this_ \- but _clearly_ in years! It’s wonderful!”

“Look, I made me and Daniel this year!” He gestured to his art. He’d erased part of Daniel’s tail to add himself by him, looking as if they were swimming in a circle.

“It’s _beautiful_ , dear. What a lovely couple.”

Daniel’s heart leapt into his throat. Why did it seem like everyone but David saw them as a couple? Come on!

“Thank you! I’ve had lots of years of practise! I even made some dolphins for you over here!”

He moved down a short distance so Liliko could better see what David was showing her. She marveled at it too, praising him. The art was beautiful. It was impossible not to be impressed. 

Eventually, she grew tired and Daniel took her back to the village. He carefully put her down by her home, where others were waiting to look after her. She thanked him and praised him, making him smile. It had taken a while, but he’d certainly figured out why David and these people were smiling all the time. It felt good to experience such kindness.

He helped for a while longer with decorating, until he grew hungry and returned to the sea. David was waiting, having finished his sand work. “Did you have fun??”

“Definitely! The decor is beautiful. I can’t wait to see the lanterns and fireworks tonight.”

“Me either! It’s always the best part.”

“I think your sand art is my favorite so far. It’s magnificent.”

“Thank you!” He lit up, nudging a little closer. “Next year I’ll teach you! Then you can draw me, and I’ll draw you!”

“I’d love that…” His eyes examined David’s face. So beautiful. Eyes like the ocean and full of nothing but kindness and sincerity. The ideal mate.

“I’m so glad! I can’t wait!” David lit up again. “This is going to be the best Festival yet with _you_ here, Danny!”

“Yeah?”

“Of course! You’re the best. I’m so happy you’re here…” He looked almost shy as he said it.

“I’m happy to be here.” He grinned, leaning in. He tried for a kiss whenever the opportunity arose, but…

David’s head met his, their noses bumping.

No kiss, again. Maybe next time.

** \---------- **

In the afternoon Daniel found himself repairing some weather damage on Jacob’s roof. Nothing major, just some rot due to improper building and water. It was an easy fix, so long as he carefully followed instruction. He’d never built something with his own hands before, always having forced humans to do so for his own amusement, so he wasn’t exactly skilled at it. It felt good though. When it was fixed and improved he enjoyed a swell of pride in his heart. 

“ _Mālō!!!_ ” Jacob patted Daniel’s scales excitedly. “I can’t express how much I appreciate it! _Fakahīkihiki ‘Otua! Fakahīkihiki ‘Otuangata!_ ”

“No need to praise me. I enjoy taking care of my people.” And he did! This was fun! It felt really good to make others happy!

“I still must thank you! This means a great deal to me. I’m going to offer partnership to my best friend tonight, but I was worried he might not want to move in with me if my home needed such repairs. Now I’m certain he’ll say yes!!” He jumped and danced in a little circle, laughing.

Daniel’s brow quirked. He shifted his massive form and laid on the ground so he could be eye-level with Jacob. “What do you mean? Explain those things to me, please.”

“Oh, well, see his hut is a little smaller while mine has the room for both of us, but-”

“No, no. What is partnership? And you emphasized he is your best friend. Does this mean something significant?”

“ _Oh_! Yes, it does!” He calmed and laced his hands together. “On _Motu ʻo e maʻumaʻuluta_ , everyone is friends! We work very hard to get along and be kind and make things work smoothly at all times. Of course there are people you are going to be closer to than others, and those are your close friends or chosen family. But, declaring someone your _‘best_ friend’ is very different. They’re your favorite person, the one you love romantically, and therefore the person you want to spend your life with. When you offer partnership, you’re asking your best friend to be your life partner. Tonight is the most popular night for best friends to become life partners! And I’m going to ask Atamai to be mine!!” He swooned, caught up in wonderful emotions.

Daniel was dealing with other emotions. “Wait wait wait… Are best friends always… romantically inclined?”

“Yes! When you agree to be best friends with someone, you agree that you have romantic feelings for them, or at least that you two are a great match and you’re interested in trying to be more. So while you’re best friends you’re getting closer, examining your relationship and deciding if this person is the one for you. If all goes well, by the time one person offers partnership, both are eager to enter it and believe their relationship will last. If one declines it though, you can either continue to be best friends and keep trying, or decide perhaps this relationship won’t work well enough, and so you go back to being friends and look for someone else.”

A lot of blocks fell into place all at once. A lot of questions answered. He and David were basically dating, and Daniel had been the only one unaware of this. How had he not figured it out earlier? Was he stupid?? Was he fucking stupid???

“Why do you look so distressed?”

Oops, he hadn’t realized he’d been making a face. He unfurrowed his brows and pulled his lips into a more neutral expression. “I’m not. I was just thinking.”

“Ah,” Jacob grinned, “you didn’t know about the best friend thing, did you?”

“Well…”

“I’ve noticed it’s not present in other cultures, at least not in the same way we view it. Sorry no one thought to fill you in. Forgive me for asking, but… do you still think of David as your best friend…?”

Daniel didn’t have to think about it. “Yes, I do.”

“Oh, good!! I can tell he adores you. I hope you two might find a wonderful partnership soon.”

“Thank you, Jacob. I need to go do some thinking… Oh, but I’ll finish your roof first.” He sat up, grabbing some large, paper flowers to decorate the roof. Only after that was done and Jacob was happy did he abscond to lay around in the forest for a while. He had new information to mewl over and decisions to make.

** \---------- **

“There you are! Where did you go? I missed you!”

His long thinking-session in the forest had left Daniel tense in the shoulders, but as soon as he saw David’s bright-eyed smile all his worries melted away. He slithered onto sand and collapsed beside his best friend. “Just taking a stroll. I see you’ve been… preoccupied.”

David was laying on his chest, chin resting atop a hand. Two people -Mimi and Zyfer- were hand-painting his face with bright colors. “Yes! The face-painting is a newer tradition. We get the paints from the Mastaians. They’re safe for the skin and even stain it a little, so the patterns last a couple days. Neat, huh? Are you gonna get yours painted?”

“Mm…” Daniel’s lips thinned. He didn’t like the idea of people putting their hands on his face, but… if he was going to remain here for his lifetime, might as well get used to all their practises. “Sure. Do I get to pick the design?”

“Of course! I always just let Mimi pick though. She’s so creative!”

“Aawww, _Mālō,_ David!” She placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

“That sounds fine to me then.” He mimicked David’s position, laying out with his chin resting on a hand so it wasn’t in the sand. He watched them work. Mimi moved quickly on small designs, while Zyfer made broader strokes with slower motions. They had a few buckets of paint and several towels to wipe their hands on in between colors. Mimi dipped her hands in red paint, then Zyfer wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her, allowing her small form to sit on his broad shoulder. She painted a big heart outline on David’s forehead. Zyfer put her down and she washed her hands of paint in the ocean.

Finished.

David’s face was decorated with spots and swirls and paints close to his eyes that made them look more pronounced. The heart though made Daniel snicker. “Suits you.”

“Everyone gets a heart!” David smiled, looking too pleased. “Empty hearts are for single people and filled hearts are for people in partnerships! I hope to have a filled heart someday…” His head tilted and he cast a dreamy look at Daniel. Hint hint.

Daniel grinned, “well, maybe you’ll get lucky soon, hm?” 

He’d done a lot of thinking in the forest. About his future and what he really wanted. A potential relationship with David hadn’t seemed all that serious when he’d thought his flirting wasn’t making waves. But, when faced with the reality that they were already kind of a _thing_ , and that acceptance of that _thing_ was essentially a life-long commitment, he’d had to consider what he really, truly wanted. He’d thought long and hard, made a mental list of pros and cons, assessed his feelings and desires, talked himself both into and out of it to see which felt better, and…

Yeah, he wanted David.

The pros outnumbered the cons ten to one. He was certain he felt a strong affection for David -maybe love, but he wasn’t positive yet- and was even more certain he desired him. He wanted a partnership where he could hold and kiss and caress his lover and, yes, maybe even make love, but if their anatomy proved incompatible he wouldn't call that a deal-breaker. Just being with David felt like enough. Talking himself into it had been easy -it was what he’d already wanted anyway- and trying to talk himself out _hurt_. He wanted to be with David, and tonight he would offer partnership. While he was almost certain, nearly without a single doubt, that David would accept, he was still nervous. He was not used to feeling nervous. It sucked.

Mimi and Zyfer moved over to him next. She took a moment to examine his face, her face one of deep concentration. A few long seconds later she began pointing and explaining what she wanted done. Zyfer nodded and they got to work. 

Daniel resisted the urge to cringe when the cold paint met his skin. A strange sensation, but he adjusted.

“Zyfer offered me partnership last Festival,” she said as they worked. “Of course I said yes, and we’ve had a wonderful year together! Right, _ʻOfá_?”

“The best year of my life, _ʻOfaʻanga_ ,” Zyfer smiled and bumped her nose with his, making her giggle. “And I pray for many, many more to come.”

They worked quickly and like a single unit, finishing with an empty heart. Daniel already knew it would be filled by that evening. They washed off and took their paint back to the village.

“How long does it take to dry?” Daniel asked, resisting the urge to touch.

“Oh, not long. About thirty minutes. Mine’s already dry!” He stuck his tongue out playfully.

“That just means I can smack you without getting paint on my hands, but you can’t smack me back.”

“I would never do that anyway. I’m too nice.”

“Just means I’ll get away with it then.”

David chuckled. “You’re fun.”

“How do I look anyway?” He gestured to his face.

“Handsome,” David said, cheeks tinting pink under the paint.

“ _Mālō._ You’re even more handsome though.”

“ _Mālōōōō!!_ ” David covered his face, failing to hide his big smile. He was so beautiful. His best friend.

Oh, speaking of… He nudged David’s arm, “oh, I was chatting with Jacob earlier. I learned something new.”

“Oh?” David gave him his full attention.

“You see, where I’m from, a best friend is just a friend you like more than your other friends. You can have several best friends. They’re separate from your lover. Why am I just learning today that best friends mean an entirely different thing here?”

David was _red_ , contrasting with the blue and green and gold paints on his face. “I didn’t… know…” he looked away. “Are you mad? Are we friends?”

“Darling, if I was angry I would have slapped the paint off your face.” He took David’s hand. “I was relieved, actually. I thought my flirtations were being ignored or unnoticed.”

A smile stretched across David’s face, “of course not! I’ve been loving them!”

“Good.” He brought the hand to his lips. “I’m hoping to see a full heart on your head by the end of the night too.” He kissed the back.

David swooned, practically melting into the sand and gazing at Daniel with such adoration that it was almost painful due to how much it made Daniel’s heart swell. Yeah, David was the mate for him.

Daniel released his hand and rolled over. “Until then though, I’m going to nap. I’ve worked _very_ hard today.” He laid out in the sand, stretching his arms.

David chuckled and rested on Daniel’s upper tail. “Harder than you’ve ever worked in your life, I’m sure.”

“You’re absolutely right!” He curled his tail, letting it zig zag over David.

“I’m proud of you.”

“ _Mālō._ ”

** \---------- **

The sun rolled over the island, casting shadow on the village. In that time, a Falorian ship had arrived with plenty of sweet foods, which would go perfect with all the fish Motu offered. They brought fancy new fireworks too, that were made to be tossed into the water, where they would spin and glow. The kids loved them.

The beach became crowded with people. Some had plates piled with food, some sang and danced around a big bonfire, and many celebrated with fireworks. Children ran up and down the beach with sparklers. Bigger explosives were lit close to the water so they weren’t a fire risk. The people were very, very cautious of fire, for obvious reasons.

David had a sparkler pinched between two fingers. With a big smile he made loops in the air with it, leaving a little trail of light behind. “Aren’t they neat? I love these!”

One of the children, Oba, lit and gave Daniel a sparkler. He made a couple circles with it, amazed. “Wow, how do they do that?”

“I don’t know!” David laughed. He drew a heart with his, so Daniel did the same. They giggled together. 

Rockets exploded over the beach, lighting it up in an array of colors. The ‘boom’ that came with them echoed across the island. They were mesmerizing to watch, and their reflection on the water seemed almost magical. Most were circular in shape, like big pom poms in the sky, but some came in other shapes, like hearts and flowers. Amazing! Humans were so _innovative_. 

After watching for a while, Daniel gently nudged David to gain his attention. Pretty eyes were trained on him, a lightshow caught in them. Gorgeous. “You know, I bet we’d have a great view from up there,” he nodded toward the mountain. 

David looked up at it and his eyes widened. The paint made them look even bigger, like an owl. “All the way up there?? I can’t make that!”

“I can carry you.”

“It’s so high!”

“I’ll hold you tight, don’t worry.”

“Well… I _have_ always wanted to go up there…”

“I know. I think that’s the perfect place to be tonight.”

A shy smile stretched across David’s face. “Okay,” he reached out.

Daniel grinned as he took David in his arms. As expected, David was lighter than he looked. Sharks were mostly cartilage rather than bone, and David was no different. His rough tail scratched Daniel’s arm, but he didn’t mind too much. Especially not with David’s arms around him, his body pressed close.

They left the water, glided over sand, and passed over grass into the tree line. David ‘oooo’d and touched the branches as they went. “Wow… it smells so good in the forest…”

“Doesn’t it? The jungle always had a strong scent of wet earth and plants. I’ll miss it, but I’ve come to love the smell of the ocean.”

“I’m so glad!” David leaned in and playfully bumped their noses together. So cute.

The hill going up was steep, but nothing Daniel couldn’t handle. He zig zagged between trees so his tail could push against them without slipping down. Some small creatures darted out of their way, again drawing amazement from David. He named them, rabbits and a fox and tiny deer, and was overjoyed to see live ones in their natural habitat for the first time. 

Finally, they made it to the top and to a rocky ledge devoid of trees. Daniel settled into a coil that he could rest David in too. They cuddled together, watching the fireworks below. They were beautiful, casting amazing reflections in the water and lighting the village with so many colors. 

They looked even more beautiful reflected in David’s eyes though. 

Daniel’s heart was racing. He’d brought David up here for a reason, and now he was too nervous to even speak! How ridiculous!! He was **Titanoboa**!! Ruler of the jungle!! Slayer of men!! A _God_!! And now he couldn’t even force out a few little words???

David sighed and nuzzled Daniel’s neck. “This is wonderful… Thank you for bringing me up here… It’s even more beautiful than I could have imagined.”

“Not as beautiful as you though.”

David smiled, looking at him with adoration. “You make me _so_ happy.”

“Not as happy as you make me. You’ve changed my whole life. For the better.” He carefully laced their fingers together. The webbing between David’s fingers was flexible and lower when his fingers were closer together, but Daniel still wanted to be gentle with it.

David trilled in delight. “Will you be my partner??”

Daniel’s mouth fell open and for a moment he couldn’t answer. “You-” he let out a laugh and rubbed their noses together playfully, “you stole my line!!”

“I was just too excited! Do you want to ask??” David laughed, tail swishing in joy.

“No, I want to answer. _Yes_ , I’ll be your partner, my Darling.”

David let out the most delighted noise and threw his arms around Daniel, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy!!”

“Me too!”

“Kiss me??”

Their embrace loosened and Daniel pressed their lips together. His first kiss, David’s first kiss, _their_ first kiss. Were those sparks flying from the kiss or fireworks? Impossible to tell. They melded together, lost in physical and emotional bliss. 

But, when they parted, David’s huge smile cracked. His brows drew in. “You’re sure though? You promise?”

“Of course. Why wouldn't I be?” He tilted his head, face one of concern.

“I know you miss your jungle. I know it was warmer and bigger. You’re sure you want to stay here, with me, for life? On this island?”

“Without a doubt. I don’t miss the jungle that much anyway. It was lonely, and held a lot of bad memories.”

“Bad memories? Like eating your siblings?” His tone was playful, but curious.

A sad grin touched Daniel’s lips. “That was the start, I suppose.”

“You’ve never talked much about how you lived before…”

“You’re curious.”

“I am, but if you don’t want to talk about it…”

“Would you still want a partner who’s a killer?”

“I already knew that much. I’ve killed too.”

“Not so intentionally.”

“Still. Nothing could change my mind about being your partner… Unless you said you were going to try to eat _me_ ,” he poked Daniel’s chest, grinning.

It drew a soft laugh. “I don’t start fights I can’t win.”

“Smart.” He pressed his palm against Daniel’s chest and slid it up, resting on his neck tenderly. 

Daniel leaned into the touch. “I used to rule a village of humans, like this one, deep in the jungle. They’d been there a long time, ruled by my mother. I was told she passed after laying her eggs. I hatched first and ate the rest shortly after they hatched. Partly because I was hungry, partly because my kind tend to rule alone and I wanted to secure my throne. I think my mother was kinder than me. I enjoyed hurting my humans, making them suffer for my amusement. Some attempted to rebel, some escaped, but most just… gave up, I guess. It only took three generations before they stopped breeding. They died off or escaped until eventually there were none left… and I was alone. Condemned to isolation for my deeds.”

“That was very terrible of you…”

“I know. I’m not like that anymore, I promise.” He took David’s hand and squeezed it.

“I know you aren’t. You really like these people, don’t you?”

“I do. I couldn’t imagine hurting them. I want to protect them and this island and _you_.” He kissed his hand. “I _adore_ you.”

“I adore _you_ ,” David melted, leaning against Daniel and nuzzling his jaw. 

“How did _you_ come to be on this island?”

“Me? Oh, I came out of the trench.”

“There’s a trench?”

“Yeah. Past the reef. It’s deep and dark and there’s scary stuff down there… I woke up in the dark and swam up toward light. Motu was close by so I just hung around it since I didn’t know where to go… The people saw me in the bay and Liliko was the only one brave enough to go see what I was. You know that big water trough in the middle of the village? They built that for me! I used to live in that and they’d bring me fish and taught me their languages and how to read. When I got too big they put my back in the ocean. No one knew I’d get _this_ big!”

“So they’d had no other knowledge of Titans before you?”

“They’d heard of them but didn’t know I was one. Most of what we know now is from books and stories from traders.”

“Fascinating…”

David hummed. He tilted his head, gazing softly at Daniel. “You promise you’re happy here?”

“The happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

He smiled, making a delighted little noise. “Me too!”

Daniel chuckled and pecked David on the lips. “Let’s go fill in these hearts.”

Descending from the mountain was much easier than ascending it. When they arrived at the village Daniel settled by a large bucket of red paint, set out to fill in hearts, and coiled his tail to rest David on. They weren’t far from the bonfire, which offered warmth that the chilly night air had tried to steal from them on the mountain. The glass lanterns were all lit and glowing in a rainbow of colors. The warmth, the lights, the fireworks, it was all so romantic.

Daniel dipped the end of his tail in the paint and took it in his hand. He filled in David’s heart, then David filled in his. So wrapped up in one another, neither took notice of the cheers that rose or the uptick in celebration. _Motu ʻo e maʻumaʻuluta_ ’s two guardian Titans had just become life partners and the people were _euphoric_. 

“Let’s get you back into the water and watch the show from there,” Daniel said.

“Wait,” David put a hand on Daniel’s chest, “I want to see Liliko first! She’ll be so excited!!”

A little girl had come to the paint bucket to add a little heart to her doll’s head. She darted off, paint on her fingers still, “I’ll get her for you!!”

“Awww, she’s so sweet…” David leaned his head on Daniel’s shoulder. “I wish _we_ could have kids.”

Daniel nearly choked. “You want kids??”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Well… Neither of our species are well known for caring for their young.”

“I think we’d be good dads. But, I don’t see it ever happening… Unless a young Titan also happens to end up here, somehow.”

“Odds are very slim. But, if the opportunity arose… I wouldn't say no.”

David was instantly smiling from ear to ear.

Soon, they were met by two burly ladies and Liliko. Her face was painted like everyone else's, but her heart was empty save for a line down the middle. David bounced when he saw her, rocking Daniel in the process. He couldn’t be irritated though, it was endearing. 

“Are those filled hearts I see?” She adjusted her glasses, smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes!” David exclaimed, “we’re partners!”

“Oh, I’m _so_ happy!!” She tried to do a little jump, but barely made it an inch off the ground. “I’ve always wanted you to find a partner. Someone needs to take care of you when I’m gone.”

David’s bottom lip stuck out, “I’m not a baby…”

“I’ll take good care of him, I promise,” Daniel said, then kissed David’s pout away.

They chatted a while longer, until Liliko grew tired and David was itching to return to the sea. Daniel carried him down the lined path to the water, going out several feet. He coiled, setting David in his lap again. The water covered them to the waist.

“Are you ever going to let me go again?” David asked, smiling.

“Not tonight.”

He leaned into him. “I’d be okay with ‘never.’” 

Daniel grinned and kissed his temple. They settled into a comfortable silence, watching the fireworks together. They lit up the sky and the sea and made the colorful sand on the beach seem to change colors. Magical. Amongst everyone celebrating, Daniel spotted Jacob and Atamai running up to the paint bucket. They filled in each other's hearts with excited smiles. He’d have to remember to congratulate them later.

Seeing that reminded him though- “Why did Liliko have a line in her heart?”

“Lines are for people who’ve lost their partner. Layla died about twenty years ago. She was very sweet. You would have liked her.”

“I’m sorry to hear. Wish I could have met her.”

“Me too.”

** \---------- **

It was the middle of the night by the time things calmed down and people began heading to bed. Daniel and David washed their faces in the sea, but faint stains were still visible on their faces. Oh well, a nice reminder of a fun time. David said they’d fade in a few days anyway.

They went around to their little beach and settled together in a comfortable heap. Daniel caught David’s lips, kissing him deeply. He tasted like the ocean. When they parted David kissed Daniel’s jaw and nuzzled his neck. Their arms around one another and cuddled together, they couldn’t get any closer.

“So…” Daniel whispered, forcing nerves out of his voice. “Do your people... consummate their partnership?” He’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t looking forward to that part, or at least trying.

“What does ‘consummate’ mean?”

Daniel laughed, “I’ll take that as a no…”

“What does it _mean_?” He poked Daniel’s ribs playfully.

“It means… to make a relationship complete by having sex.”

David grimaced. “That’s silly. You don’t need sex to make a relationship real or complete. That’s definitely not required on _Motu ʻo e maʻumaʻuluta._ ”

“Purely optional then?”

“Mhm. Did you want to though…?” He lifted his head, a little grin on his lips.

“Well, I have to admit I’d like to try… But, not tonight. I’m exhausted.”

“How can someone who naps all day be tired??”

“Ssshhhh, it’s time for sleep…” He put a hand over David’s mouth.

David laughed behind his hand and turned his head to get away from it. “You’re so cute.” He rested his head on Daniel’s collar and sighed. “Goodnight, Danny.”

“Goodnight, Davey,” he took David’s hand and held it gently as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! You can also find me on Insta and Tumblr as AAsFandoms. I answer questions and stuff on Tumblr and tend to drop little teasers on Instagram. :)


	6. Horizontal Tango

The deep ocean was terrifying. Daniel was not at all a fan of finding creatures as big as or _bigger_ than himself. Whales? _Fuck_ whales. He didn’t care how much David liked them, he hated them. He hated being able to see his reflection in their eyes, he hated that they weren’t afraid of him, and he had that they were just that fucking large. Too big. No thanks.

The ocean itself was surprisingly empty. Most life seemed contained to reefs, while larger creatures prowled open water with a lot of free space. Daniel learned to catch his own meals, sunfish, which was pretty easy because they were pretty… dim. So far it seemed like the bigger the creature, the dumber. 

That did not make him hate whales any less. 

_“Awww, they’re harmless, I promise!”_ David was all smiles. _“They don’t even hurt humans!”_

Daniel was not appeased. He huffed, blowing bubbles, and swam to the surface. 

_“Aw, what’s a matter?”_ David followed, his smile suggesting he knew.

“I can’t believe you didn’t warn me about whales…” Daniel muttered once they surfaced.

“I didn’t think you’d be scared of them.”

“I’m not _scared_ of them!”

“Mm, of course not.” He reached out and cupped Daniel’s cheek, trying to pull him in for another kiss. 

“No, I’m mad at you,” Daniel leaned away.

“Oh? Well, it’s getting late…” the sun was sinking behind the island. “I suppose I’ll just go to bed by myself…” he sighed dramatically and swam away on his back.

Goddamnit. It was so hard to stay mad at him. “Uuuugh,” Daniel grumbled and swam alongside him. “You’re such a little shithead.”

“I’m _your_ shithead.”

“I guess I wouldn't want it any other way.”

“Awwww, you’re so sweet!” David did a quick, joyful roll. “I am sorry about the whales though. I didn’t realize they’d upset you.”

“They weren’t that bad, I guess… I’ve never encountered a living thing that was bigger than me.”

“It _is_ a little jarring.” He reached over and took Daniel’s hand. “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the big scary whales.”

“Thanks, _Darling_.”

David laughed. A beautiful sound.

They circled the island, hands entwined, and arrived at their private beach. Daniel curled up on the sand and David settled on his chest. His tail swished in the water as they watched the sunset together, like they did every night. The sound of waves brushing rock lulling them into a pleasant daze. 

“It’s so peaceful here,” Daniel whispered. “The jungle was always so loud.”

“Must have been hard to sleep.”

“You get used to it. I greatly prefer it here though…” he cupped David’s face, lifting it, “where I get to gaze upon your beautiful face everyday.”

“Aaaawwww!” David melted into his touch. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He loved his personality and his voice and his eyes and his body and his face and his freckles and his _everything_. “Even if you are a little shithead sometimes.”

David was very good at a particularly smug grin. Maybe all Titans were, so long as they had unnaturally wide mouths, but Daniel was certain David must have been the _best_. “Who? _Me_? Certainly not. My subspecies is an _Angel_ Shark, I assure you.”

“Mm, sure.”

David kissed his palm. “You remember that thing we discussed the other day?”

“We talk about a thousand things everyday.”

“You know…” he grinned and ran his fingers down Daniel’s chest.

An immediate tingle washed over Daniel, from head to tip of his tail. “ _Oh_ ,” he grinned, “ _that_ conversation.”

“Mhmmmm. Do you wanna try…?”

“I absolutely do…” He caressed David’s jaw, sending a little shiver through him.

“I don’t really know what to do,” David admitted, “do you?”

“I have some knowledge. Enough to figure things out I think.”

“Have you ever done it with anyone else?”

He laughed, “no. I’m a fighter, not a lover.”

“I couldn’t tell.”

“Let’s get you on your back so I can have a good look, hm?”

“I can’t lay on my back. I have fins.”

Daniel grimaced. Hm… Wait! “I have an idea. Hold onto me.”

David didn’t even question. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and let him lift him. David was placed down very gently on his back on Daniel’s tail. His fins fit perfectly in the slits of the coil. He arched when his back touched scales and made a noise of surprise. “That feels weird!! I’ve never been on my back before! It’s… comfy.” He smiled and wiggled to get more comfortable.

“Glad you’re enjoying it.” Daniel liked the feel of David’s rough skin on his scales. It didn’t hurt, but was more like a pleasant scratch. He ran his hands down David’s hips and paused at his low abdomen. “My, uh… ‘Equipment’ is in this area. Is yours?”

“Don’t call it that,” David frowned.

“Well what do you want me to call it?”

“Anything but that.”

“Mm,” Daniel thought for a moment, racking his brain for something worse. “Pleasure Sticks.”

“Okay, I’m done now,” he deadpanned, “put me back in the water, please.”

Daniel laughed. He rarely managed to wipe the smile off David’s face, but anytime he could was a victory. Not that he didn’t love that smile, but it was funny to see him wearing anything but. 

David cupped his face and pulled him down. “I love your laugh, even when it’s at _my_ expense.” He kissed him sweetly.

They both relaxed a little more, finding comfort in the teasing despite the anxiety that came with this new venture. David gently took Daniel’s hand and guided it just a little lower, to an area where the skin was actually smooth. There was a slit that was nearly invisible at a glance. Their heartbeats quickened when Daniel’s thumb slowly brushed over it. He put some pressure behind his touch and the slit widened, allowing his thumb to dip inside.

It was warm and slick. 

“How’s this feel?” He rubbed the inner walls slowly.

“Nice,” David sighed. “Will you, um, will you- put your fingers in?”

Daniel was about to, but noted his claws. “I don’t want to scratch you.”

“Oh…” a disappointed tone. 

He leaned in and kissed David’s lips, then his jaw, then his neck. “Don’t worry, Darling, I have a long tongue, you know.” This caused David to make the cutest noise, putting a little smile on Daniel’s lips. He kissed slowly down David’s chest, his hands roaming nearby. There were lines of rough sharkskin on David’s ribs that Daniel liked to run his hands over, marveling at the way it went from smooth to rough to smooth to rough to smooth. He kissed down his stomach and kept his lips moving down the middle along a narrow area where the flesh turned pale but stayed smooth down to the slit. He pressed the length of his tongue against it, then slipped inside.

David gasped softly, his fingers tangling in Daniel’s hair. The sensation was entirely foreign to him, but he liked it. Pleasure tingled through him as his insides were caressed. If just a tongue felt this pleasant, he couldn’t wait for more...

His tongue slid deeper, squeezed by tight walls. The taste was sharp and unidentifiable. He thrust slowly, taking his time to get David warmed up and relaxed, and at the same time enjoying the way David squirmed. Only when something poked him in the nose did he stop, withdrawing his tongue. Two nubs were protruding from the top of the slit. Two thin, pink cocks. 

Daniel’s brows furrowed. “Yours are on top?”

“Huh?” David was dazed.

“I guess most are though, aren’t they?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your, uh…” he sighed. Dancing around certain words was stupid. “Your dicks. They’re above your hole. Mine are below.” He rose up to show David his anatomy. He too had a slit, but his was horizontal rather than vertical. Two pale heads were peaking out. He carefully put his fingers between them, then pressed in. When his claws entered his hole he gasped softly. It was just above the two cocks, like David’s was just below. “See? Mine’s up here and my dicks are below it.” It felt almost too vulnerable showing himself to someone like this, but it was David. He loved David. He _wanted_ to be vulnerable with David.

“Why?” He was out of his daze and examining Daniel with interest.

“I don’t know. Snake anatomy is very different from most creatures, I guess.”

“Oh. Well, I think that’s neat!” He smiled.

Daniel couldn’t help but gaze at him adoringly. So precious. So innocent. 

“So we can penetrate each other at the same time then, right?”

Daniel choked. He grabbed his throat to try to stop the onset of coughs caused by the sudden inhale of his own saliva. To say David’s question had been unexpected would be an _understatement_.

“Are you okay??”

“ _I’m fine!_ ” He managed through a tight throat. 

“We don’t have to do that. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“You didn’t!” He got his lungs under control and took a breath. “You just surprised me, that’s all.” He caught David’s chin and caressed it gently. “You’re something very special, you know that?”

David’s face turned red and he giggled, “stop!”

He kissed him tenderly, letting his hands briefly cup his face before roaming down his body again. One rested on his hip, the other began to very gently stroke the cocks emerging from him. They were long and pointed and mostly smooth aside from several ridges. Also, very pink. Daniel adored them instantly. He was able to hold them both in one hand by squishing them together. Slowly he stroked them, making David mewl.

Hands cupped Daniel’s face and pulled him down for a kiss this time. “I want to touch you too…” David whispered. Daniel grinned. He rested his arm by David’s head so he could steady himself better as he brought his body closer. David’s hands trailed down his body this time, admiring his chest and abdomen before reaching their goal. Daniel’s cocks were thicker and pale, with several bumps or nubs around the heads. David’s hand didn’t quite fit around them both. “They’re so different,” he commented as he too slowly stroked. The knuckles of his other hand nudged Daniel’s slit. One slipped inside, teasing open his entrance.

Daniel let out a soft sigh at the sensation. He nuzzled David’s neck, placing soft kisses, while they stroked one another. The gentle pleasure helped them relax.

David seemed to grow tired of that quickly though. He took one of Daniel’s cocks and lined it up with his entrance, rubbing the head against it teasingly. It barely dipped inside. He kissed Daniel’s jaw, whispering, “put it in… please…”

Of course Daniel wanted to. His initial urge was to _shove_ into that wonderful heat. But, he was feeling feisty. He wanted to tease. “ _You_ can’t get it in?” He asked with a grin.

“No,” David huffed, “your tail is too tight.”

Ah, right. David’s fins were trapped between folds in Daniel’s tail and he was currently squeezing pretty tightly. “Mm, shame.”

“Meanie.” David released his cock, still positioned to penetrate, and put his hands on Daniel’s hips instead. With a gentle pull he guided Daniel down, guided him _in_. The moan that escaped him was positively lewd. “ _ **Ooh…** All the way please…_” the words fell from his lips without much thought as he pulled Daniel’s hips firmly against his own, pushing his cock in as deep as possible. It filled him, stretching him so wonderfully. Yes, it felt much better than the tongue, and it was only going to get even better from here. He hugged Daniel tightly, shuddering from head to tail.

“ _Fffffuuuuck…_ ” Daniel groaned. David was _tight_. For a moment he couldn’t move. He went totally lax as he adjusted to this _wonderful_ feeling. 

“ _You’re so big_ ,” David breathed. “ _Take me, slowly…_ ”

Daniel took David’s hips and thrust deep and slow. David’s ragged breathing told him he was doing a fine job. “Shall I put yours in me?”

“No, not yet. I just want to feel this for a while…” His breath bushed Daniel’s ear, followed soon by a kiss.

Daniel closed his eyes and buried his face in David’s neck. His thrusts quickened. David’s hold on him tightened. His noises rose in pitch. Daniel pressed his lips to David’s neck in an open-mouthed kiss. He sucked lightly and let his teeth brush skin.

“ _'Ofa atu…!_ ” David gasped.

Daniel broke the kiss, briefly, “I love you too. So much.” His lips were instantly on David’s neck again. He thrust harder. David’s rough skin scratched his scales. He loved it.

David was in a total daze. The bumps on Daniel’s cock rubbing his insides caused sharp pleasure. It was hard to think, and impossible to control his tail. It thrashed back and forth, hitting Daniel’s tail and the water each time. Daniel’s girth stretched him wonderfully, but he was eager for more. “Put both in, please…!”

Daniel stopped, cock deep inside him. He lifted his head. “Are you sure?”

“Mhm!” 

He kissed David’s cheek and slowly withdrew from him. He gripped his cocks in one hand and lined them up carefully. The heads teased the entrance teasingly. It was brief though. As much as he liked the idea of torturing David his cock felt chilled and he was eager to bury it and it’s twin inside David’s warm body. They slipped inside with relative ease.

A sharp moan echoed across the ocean. David slapped a hand over his mouth, face red.

Daniel couldn’t stop a laugh. “What was _that_??? I’ve barely got the heads in and you’re-!”

“Hush!” 

“You better quiet down or they’re going to hear us-”

“ _Hush!!!_ ”

Another laugh. Daniel positioned himself on his elbows and cupped David’s face. “You’re too cute.” He kissed him deeply as he slowly sank every inch inside him. David gripped his wrists tightly and moaned into the kiss. Mouths opened and tongues met carefully through sharp teeth.

The thrusts started slow, allowing David to adjust to the significant girth. It ached, but in a way that felt _amazing_. David broke the kiss, tearing his lips away so he could moan. Daniel took the opportunity to kiss his neck tenderly. “Sweet thing,” he thrust deep and worked his hips in a circle. “Does it feel good, Darling?”

“ _So goood…_ ” David purred.

“You like my fat cocks in your tight little cunt?”

David mewled and went red. “Language…”

Daniel smirked. “Shall I say it in Tongan?”

“ _Nooooo…_ ”

“Can I take your cocks now? I’d love to feel them filling up my-”

“Just put them iiiiiinnn…!”

A laugh. “You’re so cute.” He kissed his cheek and again withdrew. He took David’s dicks in hand and stroked them gently. The ridges felt foreign in his hand and he was eager to feel them inside him. He lined them up and eased them inside. The heads popped in and he gasped softly. What a sensation! He lined his cocks up with David’s entrance and pushed them in. David’s cocks sank deeper into him. A delightful spark ran down his spine. He considered taking it slow, but screw that. He thrust deeply, sheathing them both.

A moan was ripped from his throat. He was horrified when it echoed. Below him he felt David trembling, followed quickly by laughter that shook his body. Daniel turned red, “ _hush_!”

“‘You better quiet down or they’re going to hear us!’” David quoted between giggles.

The only way to shut him up was to kiss him. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss as Daniel began slowly thrusting. They both moaned and David’s hands tangled in Daniel’s hair, gripping it. Their tongues met again. Thrusts quickened. Both soon became lost in the unbearable pleasure of being squeezed by tight heat while at the same time being filled to their limits. Ridges and bumps caused sharp spikes of pleasure. 

The kiss broke. “ _I love you_ ,” Daniel growled, thrusting harder.

David let out a high-pitched whine before gasping, “ _I love you too_!”

“ _You feel so **fucking** good_,” he buried his face in David’s neck again, teeth brushing his flesh. His hands gripped David’s shoulders from the back, holding him tightly. “ _I love you so much._ ”

David grabbed Daniel’s shoulders in turn, clinging to him. His mouth hung open, heavy pants and loud moans falling from it. Each deep plunge forced sound from him against his will. The pleasure was overwhelming. Being squeezed and stretched at the same time was close to too much. The pressure too had him almost breathless. He did try to tell Daniel that he loved him, but his lips were incapable of forming words. 

Marks were left on David’s neck. Daniel was barely aware of leaving them, so lost in the pleasure. The ridges on David’s cocks sent little bolts of electricity through him, right to his spine and down the entirety of it. From head to tip of his long tail. It brought tears to his eyes. “ _I’m so close_ ,” he panted in David’s ear.

“Uh-huh!” Not real words, but it was the best he could do.

“ _I wanna feel you cum. I wanna feel your cunt squeeze me and your seed fill me_.”

“FUCK!” David saw white. His body tensed and quivered as he came, waves of pleasure washing over him like a vast ocean. 

Daniel’s moan was guttural. His cocks were squeezed so tightly it almost hurt and he shivered as David’s cum filled him. It was enough to make him cum too. Intense pleasure burned through him, leaving him breathless. His seed pumped into David in thick streams, filling him until it spilled out. His body squeezed his cocks, intensifying his orgasm.

For several long moments they seemed to be stuck in a feedback loop, each finding pleasure in the orgasm of the other, thus increasing the pleasure of their own, etc.

It didn’t really end as much as it waned enough to let them _breathe_. On trembling arms Daniel pushed himself up enough to finally separate them. He immediately collapsed again atop David, who grunted but didn’t complain. They continued to just cling to one another for a while as the pleasure slowly subsided into a wonderful bliss.

“I love you,” David murmured.

“I love you too.” Daniel kissed his jaw.

“That was so good…”

“Mm. We’ll do more foreplay next time. I was just so eager to get going.”

“I was too.” He nuzzled his hair. “Can you flip us? I need to stretch…”

“Of course.” His limbs felt weak, drained of strength, but he got up and lifted David enough to roll them. He laid down in his coil and settled David atop him. 

David stretched, muscles shaking, then went lax. “Much better…”

Fluids dripped out. To wash or not to wash? Neither of them had the energy to get into the water, wash off, and get back out, so they opted to just deal with it later.

Daniel ran a hand up and down David’s back, the other toying with his hair. “I’m so happy I have you.”

“Aawww,” David beamed, wiggling his whole body to better press against Daniel, “I’m happy to have you too!”

“You’ve really given my life purpose, you know?”

David felt warm all over. “Really…?”

“Mhm. Just ruling over some humans, doing nothing day in and day out, is so pointless. I have you now, to connect with and explore with, and people to protect and care for. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

‘Oh, Danny… ” He cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. “You’ve given me new purpose too. Someone I can actually be with and connect with and learn from. I was lonely just being a guard. Now I have you… We have each other.”

“And we always will, right?”

“ _Always_.”

They kissed again, then again and again, well into the night. Soft and tender and loving. Eventually they fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, wrapped safely in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally going to be the end, but I've kind of lost steam on this fic so... The End! I hope you enjoyed it, even if just a little. Have a beautiful day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are genuinely appreciated !


End file.
